


Round 2

by Vicky19



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Developing Friendships, Divorce, Elemental Guardians, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fusion of Fandoms, Gen, Humans, Illegal Activities, M/M, Metahumans, Multi, Multiple Dimensions, Multiverse, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Other, Past Lives, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Running Away, Strained Friendships, Time Travel, US Marines, Vampires, Wars, Werewolves, Witches, alternative universe, arrowverse, friendships, mention of MCU, mention of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky19/pseuds/Vicky19
Summary: Elena wanted not to be the reason for all of this bloodshed...Not after what her past life was all about...So, she chooses option C, she runs away.Follow her journey of adulting before being an adult against supernatural odds, meeting new friends and old ones and most of all life becoming more wonderfully complicated by time travel.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Elena Gilbert & Jeremy Gilbert & Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert/ Connor Rhodes, Elena Gilbert/ Tommy Merlyn, Past Elena Gilbert/ Matt Donovan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! So, I have been re-watching The Vampire Diaries with my best friend Karen when the idea of a BAMF Elena Gilbert popped into my head. This story is the first story I wrote where Elena Gilbert is an Elemental Guardian. While the story I posted called In Between Worlds was the second story I wrote and it was inspired by this one.
> 
> I sort of finished it and tried to proof-read it but there might be some mistakes in there and I apologize for them.
> 
> Can't wait for your comments, just be civil and not rude. I get there are some people who don't like Elena.  
> Enjoy!

**_ Video starts and you can see a wooden chair, a fire place going and most of all a huge library.  _ **

**_ The sound of footsteps and the wooden floor that was covered in expensive carpets cricks. _ **

**_ A figure walks in front of the camera and sits down. Brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She is dressed a blue cardigan and a red shirt underneath it, she wears jeans and Addidas sneakers. _ **

**_ She rubs her hands together and looks at the lens and smiles sadly before she takes a deep breath and starts to talk; _ **

**_ “I never expected this.” She says to the lens and lets out a chuckle before she flips her hair behind her. _ **

**_ “Don’t get me wrong I’m used to the supernatural but this is a whole new level…” She explains vaguely and then sighs again as she rubs her hands and then looks down at the floor. Silence follows for two minutes before she raises her head and looks serious and determinate. _ **

**_ “Let me explain to you from the start. I was born as Astrid Kelly McCall, daughter to a nurse named Mellissa Severide turned McCall and an FBI Agent Rafael McCall, sister and a year older than him, Scott Nicholas McCall. I was born on Friday 31st of October 1993 in a cold night of Halloween in Beacon Hills, California while my mum went into labor on her own because dad was out drinking…again…her best friend and her husband helped her, Rebecca Stilinski and the Sheriff of the town Noah Stilinski, helped her. Uncle Noah became my god-father and Aunt Rebecca became my god-mother. I grew up and became best friends with my brother’s best friend Stiles…it’s a nick name…I can’t pronounce his actual name it’s Russian so go figure… But my own best best friend was Laura Fay Hale and her younger sister, Cora May Hale. Okay, I might liked hang out with Laura’s younger brother aka Cora’s older brother, Derek, but he was too busy with his uncle Peter and his girlfriend Kate. A bitch and devil incarnate!” The woman says as she smiles fondly in the camera but you can see the sadness in her eyes. _ **

**_ “It’s a very long story one that I have detailed in my diaries where you probably found this video if you are watching this. If you guys are from the future….Hi! Welcome to a nutshell that is my multiversal existence! But here are the short clips. I was best friends with the kids of the strongest werewolf family in California but hunters killed them. Only survivors were my best friend Laura, her younger brother Derek and her youngest sister Cora and their uncle Peter, their mother’s kid brother. Peter lost his mind after such a tragic loss and his hunger for power and control led him to be consumed and kill his niece and the new Alpha, Laura, which I witnessed along with Derek. Peter attacked me, which I forgave him eleven years later when he was the only one to get me through one of the darkest periods of my life…one period that drove so far into the dark that Peter had to stop me from committing suicide. But I’m getting ahead of myself.” The woman said with a small smile yet her eyes looked very sad. _ **

**_ “Peter killing Laura and not covering his tracks caused Laura’s body to be found in the woods by police which caused my brother’s best friend to drag us into the woods to find it. And we did then we got chased away by the father of my brother’s best friend who was the Sheriff of the town. As we ran Scott got bitten by Peter and after that he came after me. He almost killed me…He sliced me across the chest and I needed two surgeries to reconstruct the nerves and arteries and then a plastic surgery to make sure I had no visible scarring. Derek, my brother and Stiles along with our mum helped me heal. After that a rollercoaster ride started more supernatural beings started either making themselves known or arriving in town since unknowingly Peter dumped me on top a sacred tree called the Nemeton and I bled on it and we bonded and it kept me from dying until Paramedics found me and to be called a miracle. At the time I didn’t know that there would be a price to pay for such “gift”. As the supernatural troubled raged for the next four years I started to have prophetic dreams, visions when touching things and at times telekinesis and even a dream travelling through time and even space if I focused hard enough.” The woman explained with a voice that made you understand she was trying to swallow the lump in her throat and her eyes averted from the camera onto the carpet and you could see the sadness in her entire posture. Her hands were at each side of the chair and she was gripping them hard and her knuckles had turned white. _ **

**_ “I…had my powers and I tried to learn how to control them with the help of my brother’s boss, my brother helped the local vet and he wanted to become a veterinarian himself, but Deaton was a Druid. He claimed I was a druid or a witch to which I laughed at since my mum is part Irish part Latina while my dad was Scottish his family dating back to the early 1400s back in Scotland but his direct branch immigrated to Ireland in 1590s and then in the 1600s they immigrated to the US and settled in New Jersey where my dad was born in 1960s but grew up in Beacon Hills since his parents moved to California in 1968 when he was three years old. Anyways, I wasn’t a witch or a druid. My eyes would turn white I mean the iris of my eyes whenever I would use my powers. With time I learned to control the elements and suddenly I learned to be connected to different timelines. Yes timelines! That is when I started to notice something behind my neck…a scar that I never remember getting. I then asked Deaton to perform a mini surgery and we saw a chip in my neck! Peter and Deaton removed it and I went into an epileptic shock and almost died before Peter holding me down and Deaton to put it back in.” The woman said as she looked at the camera and her eyes were very watery but you could see the anger in her eyes. _ **

**_ “I went home and asked my mum about it and she went ballistic and called my dad. My dad was in the FBI but left us when I was six years old after my little brother decided to play hero and step in front of dad and stopping him from hitting our mum. Dad threw Scott down the stairs breaking his hand in the process and then punched my mum and glared at me. After that a divorce started and dad got visitation rights but Scott refused while I went with him I loved Washington DC. Apparently when I was eight dad took me for the weekend and when I returned I had the scar and a memory loss not remembering an entire week before the weekend or the weekend itself. That was the last time dad visited. Or so I thought…the moment Deaton put the chip back on I got my memories back! Dad and the FBI experimented on me! The chip in me was a state of the art technology that was able to connect ancestral memories to yours.” The woman said as she wiped a few tears and she continued to talk you could hear the anger and fascination in her voice. _ **

**_ “Or so they thought my mind connected with several minds of my version through the multiverse…yes the multiverse! What I thought it was prophetic dreams were actually day to day life of a different me. It was like I was living their lives while I was asleep! I was so confused and hurt! During that discovery my dad was in town…I was being charged with Laura’s and my brother’s late girlfriend’s deaths…pretty much dad was charging me and my brother and our friends of killing those two girls and all the other people that died because of the supernatural. I hated him! That rage fueled my mind and more memories appeared in my head. Dad experimented on me because I already had a gift for predictions his experiments enhanced it and put it even further. Deaton drew my blood and sent my DNA to a friend to study it and turned out I had become a species called Elemental Guardian…I had this gifts to protect the supernatural from the humans and humans from the supernatural.” The woman said as she looked at the camera with a sad look in her eyes. _ **

**_ “After that Deaton asked Alison’s dad, a very powerful hunter and the leader of a very powerful hunting family, and my brother’s ally to start training me in combat. All my life I loved martial arts and guns which was easy for me to get in shape. Through that time Chris got me into thinking to join the Army or the Marines and he even put a good word in for me. But my real love was medicine and especially Emergency Medicine. During my High School years I had decided to start Pre-Med classes after school under my mum and my friend’s Liam’s dad who was a doctor.” The woman said with a sad mist in her eyes and tone. _ **

**_ “After my graduation Chris told me that a friend of his wanted a trainee doctor to shadow in the field. So, I joined the Marines at the age of 19 years old. I was deployed to Afghanistan for a year before I returned to Washington DC there I met my future long time friend Ethan Choi and Vicky Glass…we shared an apartment while I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life…then my Unit got deployed again to Syria for two years and I was no longer a trainee but a Combat Doctor. Many times I was also a negotiator since my Elemental Gifts apparently included knowing languages out of nowhere I could speak Arabic. Things were very bad there and I returned home to Beacon Hills a shadow of who I was previously. Even with all the supernatural crap I survived I wasn’t prepared for it yet I felt as if I finally was doing something more than just surviving. I was helping. I was promoted to Lance Corporal and my mum and brother couldn’t be more horrified and proud at the same time…I was the first woman both in the McCall family but the Severide family to join the Armed forces and a girl at that! My maternal cousin Kelly and his firefighting squad from Chicago also came to the ceremony. Seven months after that I was deployed to Riyadh.” The woman said with sad smile as she was trying to keep herself from crying. _ **

**_ “I don’t know if it was because it was my fourth deployment or Riyadh wasn’t all that bad. There I met an American Med student doing his residency along with the Marine Corp and his name was Connor Rhodes. Connor and I were taken hostage by some rebels and almost got killed but I used my powers to help us survive and get the hostages out. He learned of my powers but said nothing which I was thankful for. Connor and I became friends during that year. I followed him to Chicago a year later when I decided to attend a normal Med school but my experience with the Marines pumped me many classes up. Learning that I decided to retire from the Marines, I was twenty three years old and I was ready for the next chapter in my life…civilian life. On my twenty fifth birthday I graduated from Med school and I joined Connor in the hospital he worked under my long time friend Ethan’s apprenticeship.” The woman said with a small frown and a sad mist in her tone. _ **

**_ “It was during my adjustment period between retiring from the Marines, starting college and moving to Chicago that my mental health declined drastically! PTSD, anxiety attacks, nightmares and survivor’s guilt were eating me alive. Some of the people that saw through my façade were the same people that helped me move into my place from Washington DC to Chicago. One of those people were Peter as I said in the beginning. He saw me crying in the bathroom while trying to assemble all the pieces of my bathroom drawers and I couldn’t do it, I started hitting my head calling me stupid and worthless when in nano-seconds he was next to me and grab my hand with such strength that if he wanted he could snap it like a twig and command me to look at him with his dad voice….yeah he has a daughter same age as my little brother…he ordered me to take deep breaths and with every single one to say something positive about myself. Then he helped me assemble pretty much everything in my house. And while doing so I opened up to him…told him everything I was allowed to about my deployments and how they made me feel…no one knew that I was taken hostage or that I was a negotiator they learned it later from Peter. It was during Christmas when Cora brought her British boyfriend for the holidays when he gave every single one of us the bow thingy that you pull and it makes an explosive sound and then inside it there is a crown made out of a paper like material…that sound is very similar to an small IED explosion or an air raid bomb drop…it triggered me so bad! I ducked down the double and I started to shiver like I had cold water dumped all over me. Scott had to use his Alpha voice in order to make me focus on Peter and his voice to bring me out of it. Ryan had apologized and said he didn’t know I was a Veteran and said that Cora hadn’t informed him and Cora apologized but there was nothing to forgive…I was the problem. That night mum, Scott, Malia, Peter, Chris, Noah and Stiles with Lydia sat in my childhood bedroom and I told them everything about my time in the Marines. They cried and even Stiles got to share some of his goriest missions with his task force in the FBI and made me feel as if I wasn’t alone in this. I started to deal after it happened.” The woman said to the camera with eyes glittering in the light from the unspilled tears she was holding back.  _ **

**_ “Anyways, back to the point, I don’t know when it started but I couldn’t handle rent on my own so Connor asked me to move in with him and I did…couple months in and he asks me out on a date. We start dating shortly after. That year a terrorist attack happened inside the ED I worked in and my maternal cousin was in the eye of the explosion as he tackled the suicide bomber…I got shrapnel in my lungs and Connor in his head but he got off easy, I wasn’t so lucky…my lung almost collapsed while Kelly flatlined twice in the OR. I had to use my healing powers to help his recovery and make sure he can still be a firefighter. A year later and after many of my friends’ weddings Connor proposed to me and I said yes.” During that part of her story her stance changed and became lighter as she started talking about Connor and their life in Chicago but the sad mist in her eyes remained. _ **

**_ “I was twenty six years old when my dad, with whom I was trying to mend fences with, walked me down the aisle and I became Doctor Astrid Rhodes, Mrs. Rhodes. It was one of the best days of my life. I was so happy. We went on a honeymoon in New Orleans where I met Connor’s maternal side of the family and then we went to New York. Three months later we returned to Chicago and we went back to work.” The woman seemed to smile a little but her eyes darkened and it was like warning that a terrible story that was coming. _ **

**_ “I was twenty nine years old when I found out I was pregnant. I realized that I had missed my period for four weeks and had my friend Natalie and a fellow doctor perform tests on me. I was four weeks long…It was Connor’s thirtieth birthday that day and I held it in for all morning until late the evening when Connor’s shift started. I was trying to find time to tell him but couldn’t…a teen girl was brought in the ED whose boyfriend and father of the baby refused to leave her alone and violated a restraining order and tried to attack the teen causing an early labor. Just then Connor’s dad was brought in the ED after he suffered a stroke. All at once. The raging boyfriend turned out to have a gun with him, he held Connor, Ethan and Natalie at gun point while the teen girl gave birth while pleading him to stop this mess. I made a move to check on my father in law’s condition only to realize he was experiencing a second stroke, I pleaded the raging boyfriend to let me treat him but refused…Connor’s dad died after that. Connor grew outraged and he tackled the raging boyfriend but not before he fired three shots at me. I was shot in the neck, in the abdomen and in heart.” The woman while talking she went from sad to completely broken she gave up trying to keep her tears at bay and let them fall and even she started to sob and even had a hiccup. _ **

**_ “I was trying to tell Connor to stop and look at me when he saw the pool of blood reaching him and turned to me as I sat next to his dead father’s gurney and looking at him while blood filled my lungs…I was grasping my belly while tears run down my eyes….my last words to him were “our baby”. Next thing I know I’m a ghost, yes a ghost, and I’m looking at Connor holding me in his arms crying while the raging boyfriend looked horrified what he did. Ethan gave the newborn to her mother before he saw me…Natalie told them I had no pulse and the baby was dead in me…Ethan grew angrier and grabbed the boyfriend and slammed him against the wall yelling at him that I survived a messed up childhood, domestic abuse, illegal experiments and four tours with the Marines so that I would die by a trigger happy teen and that it was unfair! The raging boyfriend begged forgiveness but none of the doctors and nurses looked at him. My friend Will’s brother Jay, arrested him and I saw as he beat him up during the interrogation. My cousin Kelly learned the news from Connor couple hours later and he drove all the way from Chicago to California to tell my mum and brother and Chris who had become my step-dad. Mum called dad who flew to Chicago but Peter beat him to the punch.” The woman continued to sob as she kept talking with a small breaks to catch her breath. _ **

**_ “Peter was divested…everyone was. Connor in one day he buried his dad, his wife and unborn baby. I was dead.” The woman had stopped sobbing but her face was sad and her eyes broken yet her tone was calmer. She sighed and remained quiet for a little looking to the ground. _ **

**_ “Suddenly I’m not seeing my funeral but blackness before I hear baby cries and I realized it was my cries…I was reborn and named Elena Gilbert. I wasn’t aware of everything until I was around 11 and I started to have headaches and whenever I would fall asleep I would see flashes of my life as Astrid. In those dreams I could study each memory like I was in Google Maps in Street View Mode meaning I could freeze scenes and walk around and study the memory in real time. I could touch things and smell things.” _ **

**_ “By the time I was fourteen years old I was fully aware who I was and that was when I listened to my “new” parents say how teachers were contacting them and saying how I’m beyond smart and they wanted me to jump grades but my parents refused saying how I needed the experience and they left me continue going to the same grade. During that year my powers were appearing but since I had managed to control them perfectly so it wasn’t that difficult. When I realized that I had an extra power that as Astrid I didn’t, I could heal quicker than normal and I could heal others just as quickly as I was healing. With my memory of Med school and Marine Corps service I could do many things kids my age couldn’t but since I was aware of the Multiverse so I wanted to learn more about it and since I had time I started to study Theoretical Quantum Physics. And in all honest when I died it was 2018 for me and I was born in the past and in a different Universe and what was for all of you theoretical quantum physics for me as Astrid back in my previous universe it was facts, true proven facts. Yes, I was a physics junkie as Astrid.” The woman kept saying her story and her tone was calmer now yet her eyes remained sad. _ **

**_ “So, I started to sneak out to Atlanta and watching lectures after lectures and I also got a fake ID and faked I was older than I was and I became a college student at fourteen. By the time, I was sixteen I had one year before I graduated with a PhD in Quantum Physics. I tried my best to prevent the car crash but something weird happened, it was during family night that I went into the bathroom and saw I had missed a call from my professor and when I called him he yelled at me for faking my age yet he marveled at how smart I was. You see those classes were free for Veterans and I gave my past life’s Marine past and used my gifts to fake papers and alter my appearance a little. My gifts seemed to become close to magic but I can’t cast a spell…I just think of an action and I focused my mind to picture it done and it happens that is it.” The woman’s tone was becoming lighter yet her eyes remained sad. _ **

**_ “Then once I hang up I saw Matt’s texts asking me if I would come to the party and in all honesty I wanted to party, you see the life I was living was the contrast opposite of the one I had when I was a sixteen years old Astrid so I jumped at the opportunity to savor it while I could. Then I made the innocent mistake to call my mum and dad to get me…I should have walked home. Then the accident happened and in all honesty I didn’t see what caused it…I saw headlights only before we dived into the lake. You know how the story goes from here.” The woman said with a sad frown on her face and a sad mist in her eyes. _ **

**_ “I’m sorry I kept it a secret from all of you but try to understand how fucked up it would have sound. You can hate me if you want or you can think I’m a hero or a villain because I’m not a saint I killed both as a Marine and as teenager…my hands are drenched in blood even though I was a Doctor. And if you are watching this you either have read the diaries or you saw it first and you are hella confused in that case READ THE DIARIES and then judge! I’m sorry, goodbye.” The woman said on the camera with a small tight-lipped smile as she reached over the camera and stopped the recording. _ **

**_ End of recording: _ **

Elena Gilbert had been sitting in the sidelines while everything happened or at least that is what it felt like. First was with Stefan semi-stalking her and then deciding to allow herself to start liking him.

She agreed to go on a date and soon they were dating, she didn’t feel like she loved him in a romantic way, yes she was attracted to him in a sexual way but not a romantic one. She liked him as a person.

In her heart she was still madly in love with her husband from her past life as Astrid Rhodes nee McCall, Connor Rhodes. She wanted to be reunited with him, she was yearning actually to meet him again that is why Matt and Stefan never did anything to make her feel like she had with Connor.

That is the hard thing for Elena, she remembered her past life since she was very young like it happened yesterday and at times she was getting confused with events and faces.

When Bonnie started to uncover her witchy side Elena was tempted to ask Bonnie’s grams about past lives and the remembrance of them but never found the right time.

She watched as Sheila Bennett died and Bonnie cried, grieving her grams.

Memory of the a fellow Marine by the name Jeremy McStevens and how he was shot through his head while she and Connor were held captured by a terrorist group and how a girl around the age of 18 years old bawled her eyes out at night and reveal to her that she was pregnant with his child and Jeremy was planning to help her get to US before they were captured. The girl, Nadim, trusted her and Elena managed to bring her legally to the US and gave birth to a healthy boy she named Jeremy after his father, Elena and her friend Natalie delivered the baby in Med. She still remembers the shock of Jeremy’s execution and the blood that splattered on her face. Nadim’s cries for her lover.

Elena couldn’t handle it and walked out of the house and crumbled to her knees and started to cry.

No more deaths! She can’t handle them!

Bonnie found her outside just as Stefan arrived to help. They watched as Elena sobbed as she clutched her stomach and hid her face on her knees, as she took a deep breath and looked up to the sky Stefan and Bonnie watched her eyes change color, the dull brown doe eyes started to flicker between white and icy blue and then brown with specs of gold. For a couple seconds Stefan and Bonnie looked scared at her but as Elena blinked her eyes became normal again.

“Sorry, I couldn’t keep it in, I’m so sorry for your loss Bonnie! If you need anything tell me.” Elena said after a second of silence as Elena wiped her tears and took another deep breath and stood up.

“I..thanks.” Bonnie mumbled and Elena hugged her best friend and looked at Stefan.

“Stefan, go, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Elena told him with a reassuring nod and he nodded before walking away while Elena held Bonnie who was crying again.

The two grieving girls slept around 5 am and Elena couldn’t help but see a weird dream;

**_ Dream: _ **

**_ She was back in Syria and she was dressed as a Marine when she saw Sheila staring at her from afar. _ **

**_ Elena rushed to Sheila and saw the old witch staring at her in shock. _ **

**_ “Impossible!” Sheila whispered. _ **

**_ “No, not impossible, Mrs. Bennett, this is my past life. I was a Marine by the name Lance Corporal Astrid McCall. I served five years since I was 19 years old up to 23 years old. After that I was Doctor Astrid McCall. At 26 I became Doctor Astrid Rhodes, Mrs. Rhodes, married to my long time best friend Doctor Connor Rhodes. I died at 29 year old, four weeks pregnant with our child, after being shot dead while on duty at Chicago. Next thing I know I’m called Elena Gilbert. I look the same as I did when I was Astrid though.” Elena explained calmly to Sheila who listened with wide eyes and shocked face. _ **

**_ Elena grasped the older woman’s hand and allowed to show her the memories of her past life. _ **

**_ Sheila looked even more shocked at Elena who smiled shyly and then looked around her and realized where she was, she was where Jeremy McStevens was killed. _ **

**_ She kneeled and grasped the dirt and when she brought it to her lips and whispered; _ **

**_ “May we meet again, my friend.” _ **

**_ Then she let the wind take the dirt away and turned to Sheila who watched with sadness in her eyes. _ **

**_ “My friend and fellow Marine died here, executed actually. By the same terrorist group that tried to kill my cousin Kelly, me and my fellow doctors when I was 26 years old…Sheila I can’t handle any more deaths…you know what is coming next, don’t you?” Elena asked the older Bennett witch who nodded with sadness. _ **

**_ “Help me prevent it.” Elena asked but Sheila sighed and said; _ **

**_ “You can’t prevent it. You must run. Run as far as you can.” _ **

**_ “But I have powers, I don’t know what they are called but I do! I can use them…teach me how to use them to prevent it all!” Elena begged Sheila who held Elena’s hand tightly and looked at her with pity. _ **

**_ “You can’t help them. It’s their destiny. But I can help you learn to use your magic. What you have is magic, a different kind than mine but I have friends who can teach you, in a city called Starling City.” The Bennett matriarch said to Elena who listened carefully at the new information. _ **

**_ “You want me to leave Mystic Falls?” _ **

**_ “Yes.” _ **

**_ “No!” _ **

**_ “You must!” _ **

**_ “Why?” _ **

**_ “Because Klaus is coming for you! Klaus and his siblings!”  _ **

**_ “Let them come! I want to kill them with my own magic if they dare to kill anyone in this town.” _ **

**_ “Oh! You foolish child! You can’t win!” _ **

**_ Elena looked at Sheila’s hard face and sighed; _ **

**_ “Fine! I’ll learn everything I can and there is to and I’ll return to check on everyone, I’m aware it will take time but if I see that Klaus killed everyone I care about I’ll return for revenge and avenge any deaths that will happen.” Elena said determined and Sheila nodded. _ **

**_ “But I need time to sort things out. Let your friends know.” Elena said serious and Sheila nodded and bid her goodbyes. _ **

**_ End of Dream: _ **

Elena opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of Bonnie’s room and then at Bonnie’s sleeping body.

She’ll stay for the funeral and then leave. Disappear. The decision was made.

**_ Time Skip: _ **

It has been four days since she started to plan her escape from Mystic Falls to Starling City. She secretly used her fake ID she used to go to those classes in Atlanta, to illegally change her name and forge a birth certificate by the name Astrid Rhodes.

She then withdrawal money from her trust fund which made her laugh since now she was what people called a trust fund baby but as Astrid she was raised on month to month paychecks and for college she had to join the Marines to pay for it. The complete opposites.

By the end of the week she had managed to find and buy an apartment in Starling City in a very cheap price in the Glades. She also made contact with this witch coven in Starling City and arranged to meet once she settles in.

She then looked for a job and found an opening for maids at a house of some rich guy named Robert Queen, Elena recognized the name but couldn’t recall why was that name such a big deal until she stumbled upon photos of Robert’s son, Oliver Queen.

She then remembered that she had stumbled on him while she was in Atlanta attending a seminar with her rest of her college class in an auditorium of some Ivy League college and he tried to buy her a coffee but she told him to back off because she was fifteen. He bolted! She chuckled at the memory and send in her résumé.

She was sure she won’t get picked so she kept searching for a job and found a waitressing job at Big Belly Burger.

The acceptance email from Big Belly Burger was instant and she had an interview with them in a week.

Last thing she did was to buy a bus ticket to Starling City and pack a bag.

During Sunday, she secretly said goodbye to everyone by spending time with them one way or the other.

Monday morning, Jenna, walked into Elena’s room to wake her up for school only to find it empty and her things gone.

Elena fell asleep on the bus and in her dreams she saw Sheila again who told her that the coven that expected her had cloaked her for safety reasons. Elena was thankful for that.

When she arrived in Starling City a woman around the age of 40 waited for her at the bus station.

“Agh! Dear, Astrid! Welcome!” The woman said as she hugged Elena who smiled and hugged her back.

From that moment on Elena was thrusted into a world of magic and working as a waitress. She watched how she was a missing persons and she had heard from her fellow witches she considered them her family now that the Salvatore bros were looking for her.

In a year she was declared dead. And she had fully integrated into the Starling City coven under the name Astrid Kelly Rhodes.

Her life was peaceful until she was on shift when a man walked into the shop and sat down with a woman while they giggled like they were on a date, she felt her heart stop.

Connor!

“Astrid? Dear? Are you okay?” Her boss, Carlos, asked her worried as Elena was sitting frozen before Tommy Merlyn with an order at hand.

Tommy and Elena locked in a staring match until Astrid snapped out of it because of Carlos’ hand on her shoulder and she rushed outside as she broke down crying behind some dumpsters.

Elena felt as if she was being watched and looked up to see Tommy looking at her with tears in his eyes.

“Astrid? As in Astrid McCall?” He asked slowly and hesitantly as tears fell from his eyes.

“What?” Elena asked confused as she sniffed and wiped her tears with her hands and her hands on her apron.

“Answer me!” Tommy asked with a tense tone and Elena jumped as Tommy shorten their distance and she was almost pinned to the wall.

“Um…yes?” She asked unsure but the moment the words left her mouth Tommy is kissing her while he is sobbing and then hugged her tight.

“I finally found you! I missed you!” He said while crying and Elena forced the embrace to stop and looked at his eyes. The same eyes she fell in love with.

“Connor?” She asked as her voice broke again and he nodded as more tears run down her face and Tommy cupped her face and kissed her again.

“I’m never ever leaving you again! You’re mine! You hear that?” Tommy asked her as he smiled thankful and Elena looked lost at him but opened her mouth to reply to his question but Tommy stopped her with a chuckle and said;

“In a non-man caving way of course!”

Elena laughed at his last comment and hugged him again.

“I’m finally home.” Tommy whispered softly into their hug and Elena let a shaky laugh as more tears run down her eyes.

“How are you here? Did you…did you die?” Elena asked after a long silence and he sighed;

“Died in car crash…I stopped sleeping normally after you…you know and I started drinking and working overtime and I guess it caught up with me and one day I slept while driving and crashed on a wall, I died on impact. Next thing I know I’m a baby again and being called Thomas…Tommy Merlyn.” He said as he held Elena tight and they remained hugged.

“I’m so sorry…it’s all my fault.” Elena apologized feeling guilty.

“No, don’t be! I get to see you again! I love you!” Tommy said serious and with a reassuring smile.

“I love you too.” Elena said back and she meant it with ever fiber of her being.

The two reuniting lovers agreed to meet at her house later that night.

“You were on a date, huh?” Elena teased him and his eyes widen in realization.

“Shit! Tania!” Connor exclaimed in shock and he rushed back to see Tania waiting for him.

“Sorry, Tania. I can explain.” He said as he sat down.

“Explain.” Tania said serious.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Tommy asked Tania who raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

“I met mine in a past life, no joke, I don’t know if you believe it or not but I do and it’s true for me. I met her while we were in a middle of a battlefield both of us injured yet it was the best moment of my life. We became friends and with time due to money problems we moved in together. We started dating, got engaged and then married. It was a domestic bliss until she found out she was pregnant…four weeks long when she got murdered right before my eyes minutes after my past life’s father died of a stroke. I was broken and empty, I became alcoholic and worked long hours so much that I didn’t sleep…I died in a car crash and then I became who you know now. I never thought I’d see her again until today…now…And it’s a chance that I don’t plan on screwing or missing out. I don’t know if you believe me or not but this is the truth.”Tommy said smiling like a lovesick fool.

Tania looked at him with a small smile and true belief in her eyes. She did believe in such things and she was happy for him. Who was she to stand in a way of true soulmates? No one…well she was someone but not to those two plus she didn’t think that date was going well anyways, they had nothing in common.

“I understand, good luck.” Tania said smiling but then Elena appeared and gave her a burger with fries and milkshake.

“On the house.” Elena said smiling and Tania put two and two together and let a laugh out.

“You’re the soulmate?” Tania asked with a small laugh and then started eating as Elena smirked then she went back to her job.

In the following days the two lovers met and talked exchange everything there was about their new lives and about what happened after Elena died. Got to know one another again and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

“Why not husband and wife?” Tommy asked confused and Elena sighed;

“Well, you can’t, you’re 21 years old and I’m seventeen going eighteen, idiot! Wait, a year and maybe it’s less weird for the world.” Elena said smiling and Tommy made an ouch face and then laughed.

“Oh! By the way, I’m pretending to be 20 years old.” She said with a hesitant look which made Tommy nod while making a mental note to keep himself from spilling the beans.

Tommy met the coven and accepted him instantly but Tommy didn’t want Ollie or Laurel to meet her or his father to know about her so they pretty much hid in her apartment or some park.

It was the mark of Elena being two years by herself and adulting before she was even a legal adult when Tommy rushed to her house bringing news that the Queen family were in the market for a maid because their last one quitted and that Tommy put a good word in for her since she was looking for a second job since she wanted to save up money to buy a car and refused to allow Tommy to buy her one.

“Thanks, but I had sent my résumé two years ago and got nothing back…did you tell them that you knew me?” Elena asked a little worried of having been hired because of favoritism.

“No, I just told them I knew you needed a job….then I may or may not have put your resume on top of Robert’s desk.” Tommy said as he held her in his arms while watching TV in her house.

The following months were spent with Elena rushing from one job to the other and having only the weekends for household chores and me time, Tommy was considered enough to help her around the house and check in with her every day early in the morning and late at night and even at times bring dinner to her house and eat together.

When suddenly as she was cleaning the Queen Manor’s hall that led to the Robert Queen’s office when she was stopped by Robert and he asked her if he was able to fill in for Cathy.

“Sure, why is Cathy okay? What do you need me to do, sir?” She asked him and he said he needed a maid to shape up his house in China while he spends a week doing some job related meetings.

Elena agreed meaning that she would get paid more shifts than her average week, that day Robert and Moira let her leave early to go pack and the next day she met Robert and his crew-men at the port.

She saw Oliver sneaking Sara Lance on but knew it wasn’t her place to say anything so she did her job without saying a word.

Rich people were weird…well one precenters were weird.

Then the Gambit went down.

Robert shot himself and the crew-man that survived so Oliver and her to survive.

Oliver hadn’t remembered her from Atlanta and she was thankful for that, when they reached Lian Yu she helped Oliver bury his father and crew man than both fainted from lack of food.

Elena seemed to heal from her broken arm when she saw Sheila in her sleep that warned her that now she must survive no matter what.

They met Yao Fei and Slade Wilson and then Shado at some point when things started to happen around Elena that they other’s couldn’t over look.

Yao Fei once saw her talking to the air.

Slade whenever he would train her he would get beaten either because she was more trained than him or had sudden surge of strength.

Shado one day saw her bring back to life herbs that Elena wanted to collect, oh! And she was obsessed with healing herbs around the island that surprised Yao Fei and Slade with her knowledge of them.

Oliver saw her one day move some leafs off the ground without moving a limp.

She never used her powers to help with Fryer and his men because she was still shocked from everything and kinda in denial of her situation no matter what past life experiences she had.

Everyone thought they were going crazy with the stress of everything until they were caught by Ivo and reunited with Sara Lance.

Oliver was forced to choose between Shado, Elena and Sara. Oliver saved Sara and Elena but shot Shado when Elena yelled no and the bullet stopped mid-air and fell down and then Elena looked at Ivo and the glare made the gun go up in flames.

Elena stood up before the shocked eyes of everyone and broke the chains like they were nothing, wind picked up and thunder was heard from afar. Slade saw everything when she saw Elena raise her hand and close her fist as Ivo started to choke and was brought to his knees. The other men’s necks were snapped with a flick of her left wrist and then started walking towards Ivo.

“ASTRID!” Slade yelled at her in an attempt to stop her but as Elena looked at him her eyes were shining a icy blue color and then she plunged her hand into Ivo’s chest and ripped his heart out then threw the body like used sack of potatoes.

At the sight of it Shado and Sara gasped in horror while Oliver stepped before them as to protect them from Astrid.

“You hurt my friends, I kill you. A life for a life.” She yelled at Ivo’s dead body before spitting at it and walking away.

“What the fuck?” Slade exclaimed as he found her in her usual spot near the river where she was cleaning her hands from the blood.

“It was him or Shado and I’ve seen how you look at her, Mr. Wilson.” Elena said to Slade with a look that made Slade think for a minute this girl before him was older than she claimed.

“Who are you? The truth this time.” Slade said serious and Elena sighed.

“My name isn’t Astrid Rhodes…not in this lifetime at least. My name is Elena Gilbert and I’m 17 years old…I ran away from home because someone powerful beyond your imagination wants my blood to create superhumans just like Ivo…I can’t stop him but I could stop Ivo, he’s human…was human…the guy who is after me isn’t. Before I was born as Elena Gilbert though I was Astrid Rhodes, a former Marine, a doctor and a wife to a very good man…I got murdered while I was pregnant with our first child and then I woke up as a baby and at eleven I had all my memories and this powers…the powers were with me in my past life too but that is a part of a longer story.” Elena said defeated as she sat on a rock and let her hands flop on her lap.

Slade just blinked.

“Oh! Yeah! The supernatural is totally real…in both of my lives I’ve been in the center of it…” Elena said completely and totally defeated.

“Oookayyy…tell me everything.” Slade said hesitant as he sat next to her.

“Don’t tell a soul, I’m serious, Slade! If Shado or Sara or Oliver learn they are going to hate me…we use the sudden adrenaline rush as an excuse..as for the eyes…well…lighting light effects?” Elena rambled completely lost and nervous as Slade nodded and then looked at her with expecting slash raised eyebrows.

Elena told him everything about werewolves, vampires and witches, the Mikaelsons and her past life. She trusted him.

Two hours later Elena watched as Slade washed his face in the river and she looked at the ground awkwardly kicking the dirt with her shoes.

“Okay…you just…you just smashed my entire world view, miss Gilbert.”

“Sorry…but call me Astrid please.”

“Alright, Astrid, I’ll keep your secrets.”

“Thank you, I won’t tell anyone you like Shado.”

“Thank you.”

The duo walked back to the plane crash where everyone was expecting them only to be interrogated by Shado while Slade sold them the adrenaline and lighting light games.

“SHE RIPPED HIS HEART OUT, SLADE!” Oliver yelled accusingly and Elena sighed in defeat.

“ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP! I HAVE MAGIC POWERS ALRIGHT? I’M A WITCH!” She yelled at the top of her lungs and Slade looked shocked at her mirror everyone’s faces but for different reasons.

“What?” Oliver asked shocked and Elena levitated an arrow out of his quiver and brought it to his face them slightly poke his nose causing Oliver’s eyes to follow it and make everyone laugh at how funny it looked.

The tense atmosphere was gone.

“How is possible to be a witch?” Sara asked confused and Elena decided to withheld the knowledge of Mystic Falls and Beacon Hills and just decided to give them a makeshift answer.

“Because what I’m living right now isn’t my only one…I had a past life in which my dad experimented on me giving these powers…I guess this powers followed me in this one too…I know it sounds impossible but I don’t have another explanation for it.” Elena said with a defeated sigh as she slammed on her cot.

After that a battle ensured and Elena didn’t hide her powers all that much. Ivo’s men were hungry for revenge and through all the mayhem Slade got stabbed with a dose of Mirakuru and he lost his mind when Shado was shot dead protecting Elena who was trying to heal Sara who got shot because Oliver didn’t have her back for a second.

Then Slade turned against them and Oliver allegedly killed him before she and him woke up from the wet ship then they woke up in Hong Kong and were under ARGUS’ custody and they were working as spies and assassins for Amanda Waller.

To Elena’s shock Amanda was the exact copy of her old friend and fellow Marine Vicky Glass which made Elena wrongfully trust her…although her choice turned out to be a good call in the end.

After three years of doing Amanda’s dirty job Oliver and Elena were given the opportunity to return to Lian Yu and pretend to be castaways but Elena chose to continue working with ARGUS become a full on Agent using her knowledge of Quantum Mechanics and Physics and the multiverse she started to work on Time Vortex Manipulators and potential time travelling devices in her spare time.

She of course managed to contact Tommy and let him know of her being alive and they secretly met three times a year like clockwork. Tommy and Lyla Michaels, a fellow higher clearance agent and a friend, persuade her to make a comeback to Starling City.

She did but she didn’t alert the news like Oliver’s return, Oliver and Tommy were the only ones who welcomed her in the airport and held a celebratory dinner where Oliver learned the entire truth about Elena’s past and how Tommy fit into it because he was already beyond shocked that Elena knew Tommy.

Elena, at first, refused to join Oliver’s team and chose to keep working as ARGUS’ agent getting a steady pay and finally starting her life with Tommy, buying a house together, Elena meeting Tommy’s mum’s grave but never the father since Elena and Tommy feared Malcolm would do a deep dive a figure out that she was a runaway and supposedly dead Elena Gilbert and not Astrid Rhodes.

Oliver invited her to their annual Christmas party at the Queen Manor where Moira recognized her as her ex maid and part of the people that “died” in the Queen Gambit and profusely apologized but Elena had a few words with her which made Moira realize that she’s been playing in the wrong team for too long.

Somehow Moira started to like Elena and was supportive of her relationship with dear Tommy. Elena was surprised also she was expecting to be put through hell…worse than Lian Yu.

Moira had warned Elena of the Undertaking before the news and she alerted Oliver and Felicity and helped shut down both machines. She then found Laurel and Detective Lance in a group hug with Tommy who had saved Laurel since he had gone to meet with her for their usual best friends’ dinner (and five years worth of sex buddies).

That was how Elena learned that Tommy and Laurel were together for five years and when she returned they mutually broke it off.

Laurel was kind towards her yet Elena was hurt and angry.

She left Starling City for a few days spending them at Lyla’s couch crying her eyes out when Lyla dragged her back to Starling City and she officially joined the Team Arrow and avoided Tommy.

Tommy tried everything under the sun and the moon to get Elena back but she had yelled at him that she hated him and that he broke her heart and to leave her alone.

After that Tommy just backed off, he was pinning after her yet Elena seemed to be moving on since she started dating Kyle, a guy from the IT Department of QC she met through Felicity one night during drinks.

Kyle and her would last for three years before Kyle left Starling City saying how he didn’t feel safe in the city anymore but they were on good terms. At that time she realized she’s been gone for ten years from Mystic Falls with all the Metahumans, aliens and time travel she had forgotten in a sense that her Elena Gilbert life was where she came from and that she wasn’t Astrid McCall or Astrid Rhodes…

It was during a drinking night with Felicity and Caitlin when she realized that she never truly explored who Elena Gilbert would have been, she was a teen when she decided to rely to her past life for almost everything that she wasted this life-time and who knows if she’ll get resurrected again. She had a long talk with Team Arrow, Team Supergirl and ARGUS’ Director about who she really was and asked them to started calling her Elena and that the name Astrid will legally be her middle name. She pulled the same strings Waller had pulled to create a living ID for Astrid Rhodes that won’t get flagged as a fake one and changed her name to Elena Astrid Rhodes.

After that life resumed back to normal in a matter of weeks since most people already had a small clue who and what she was. The normal pace of life and less missions and more desk work gave her time to attend more meetings with her coven who were very understanding with her constant absents that made her returned to the magical roots of her life and thoughts she constantly pushed down slowly started to resurface stronger and louder than before.

She suddenly started to realize how much she had missed everyone. Yes she kept in touch with the Starling City Coven and she was a very active member in it but the friends she had back home…how were they? What about Klaus?

She decided to take a step back and visit Mystic Falls in incognito mode and check up on them.

What she saw made her feel angry and guilty, she left to protect them yet the supernatural had ate them up…Klaus ravage through the city for her and yet found out she was dead, he learned how she had runaway for unknown reasons and tried to find her but then she was declared dead and he just stopped…he attended her funeral, pay his respects and Bonnie let him know as the town’s witch that the Moon curse was false and she willingly unbind his wolf side in an exchange to leave them alone.

Now, he was in New Orleans with a 5-year-old daughter. Caroline was a vampire now, Tyler a werewolf and Jeremy a hunter, a good one at that. Katherine had come for them and killed Caroline…everything that was supposed to happen happened…just without her and the bloodshed Klaus caused. Jenna was alive and well and raised Jeremy but never got married to Alaric even though they dated for a while. She became a Supernatural Psychologist and helped a lot!

She was happy to see them all living a life that had his ups and downs and that they weren’t miserable without her.

She then decided to check on Klaus in New Orleans and she was happy to see him happy and changed for the better. But she didn’t go unnoticed, Klaus and Elijah saw her in town as she admired a painter, they thought she was Katherine but saw a weird Dream catcher tattoo she had behind and up her right ankle.

“Miss Gilbert?” Elijah gasped in shock and Klaus looked equally as shocked.

“Hello.” She said awkwardly as she waved and the men saw a long scar on her wrist that Slade had done with a hot arrow head while torturing her and Oliver in Lian Yu.

“What? How?” Klaus asked shocked and watched the various scars on her arms that the tank top didn’t hide or the Marine Corps inspired tattoo she had done in Hong Kong in honor of her past life.

“I runaway and hid…I didn’t want you to find me. It’s been a decade of a difficult life and I just wanted to see if everyone was alright and I did…I want to thank you for not murdering my family.” Elena said in a thankful tone and Klaus approached her slowly before he hugged her.

“Your family has been searching for years! Do they know? They should know!” Klaus’ parental instincts took over.

“No they don’t”

“Where have you been?”

“Lian Yu…then Hong Kong.” Elena lied perfectly and the two brothers looked confused and shocked.

“Don’t tell anyone you saw me…I have to go.” Elena told them as she felt her phone vibrate on her jean’s back pocket and that meant that Lyla who was now the Director of ARGUS after Waller’s death had order her immediate flight back to Star City ARGUS HQ.

“Where are you going? I’m sure Jenna and Jeremy would love to learn of your survival? What about Caroline and Bonnie? What about the Salvatore brothers?” Klaus asked her and his voice sounded like he was trying to clutch onto her and not let her leave.

“They are better with me gone, Klaus, I have…I had this gift since I was very young…you could say I knew deep inside how everything will turn out if I stayed. What you are living now is the best case scenario this timeline had potential of being. I’m sorry I couldn’t deprive you entirely from all the deaths and pain but life has those things. Have a nice life, both of you.” Elena said as she started walking away with her bag on her shoulder but Elijah vamp-speed in front of her.

“Explain.” Elijah commanded with a dangerous look and Elena sighed in defeat and took out her phone and dialed Lyla’s number and raised her hand in silencing motion and Elijah nodded satisfied and looked at his brother who nodded in approval of his actions.

“Director Michaels; I have to prolong my visit in New Orleans, was my return urgent?” Elena asked with a tone that showed that she was all for business.

Elijah and Klaus looked shocked at the mention of the word Director, they both knew she must be working for an organization similar to FBI or CIA.

How the hell did she get tangled up in this?

“Thank you, Director, yes, a day is all I need. I’ll be in HQ bright and early at 700 hours. Thank you again, ma’am!” Elena said with tone that showed obedience…in a soldier like way.

The Mikaelson siblings looked at her with raised eyebrows….they couldn’t hear what was said from the other side of the line which confused them even more.

Elena had one of her fellow witches in the Starling City now Star City coven spell her phone so no supernatural being with heightened senses could hear what the other person in the line said.

Once Elena hang up she looked at Klaus and Elijah and said;

“Where do we go to talk?”

They went to Rousseau’s and they sat at the back where the music didn’t reach them. Ordered something to eat and drink and Elena started from the top, from her past life to her memories returning at 11 to her running away and working as a maid for the Queen family to her being stranded in Lian Yu to her working for ARGUS. She held back the aliens, parallel earths, time travel and Metahumans to keep them safe. By the time she was done Elijah and Klaus were shocked and looking at her.

“My blood wouldn’t have helped you because it was never entirely human….I’m a very rare species called Elemental Guardian…I have infinite lives…I just happened to be in life No 2.” Elena said as she ate the last bite of the pizza they had ordered and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Klaus and Elijah let their backs hit the back of their joined bench like seats and blinked without saying anything and Elena looked at them with a smirk because she was amused how she managed to let the infamous Mikaelsons speechless. 

“You went through all that?” Elijah said in awe and Elena nodded.

“I guess being in the Marines and growing up fighting the supernatural in past life had trained me well and it all came back as muscle memory of sorts.” Elena answered with a shrug and Klaus approached the table and said;

“What did you do to Rafael? He abused you, your mother and brother and then you forgave him?” Klaus asked astonished.

“He didn’t abuse me, Klaus, he experimented on me…he was trying to turn me into a weapon the FBI could use me since I was able to foretell the future since I was five years old in order to prevent another 9/11 attack. It was worse the abuse…he then tried to pin my best friend’s murder, my brother’s girlfriend’s and many other students who some of them were my pack mates’ deaths on me and my friends like having survivor’s guilt wasn’t enough. I never truly forgave him but when I joined the Marines I saw the horrors dad was trying to prevent from reaching us, I clanged on my gifts too when I was there…all four tours.” Elena said serious and with a wise tone which made both Originals’ eyes were studying her.

“Look guys, I know it’s a lot to digest, it took me months to wrap my mind around my situation after I regain my memories at 11.” Elena said with a small sigh.

“What was that like?” Elijah asked interested.

“Okay, so at first was just day long headaches then graduated to week long headaches and switching between migraines. Then I started to blurt information about historical facts that I was either too young to know about or weren’t even real. Then I started to confuse faces because for me a lot of people in Mystic Falls were…amph…for example; Rebeakah she looks exactly like an actress and former Australian Olympic Swimming Athlete I used to look up to as a teen by the name Claire Holt…I remember my brother and our friend Stiles sneaked out one night and went to a gym district away where Claire Holt and another contestant were competing for World Wide Championship in Judo tournament and I got to get her autograph of course that tournament was her last and after that focused more on acting….oh! My neighbor Daphne that Logan Fell killed looked exactly like my mum the one I had as Astrid. I was shocked because my mum was a badass!” She said with a normal friendly tone but close to the end she had a small smile as memories of her mum, Melissa, played in her head.

Klaus and Elijah looked at her intrigued and shocked.

“That is…incredible!” Elijah marveled and Elena just rolled her eyes.

“I guess so but there are rules that you can’t break, don’t you think I would have loved to find a way to return back to Beacon Hills? I would do it in a heartbeat because there my opinion and wants actually mattered and honestly people were a little selfish and that kept them alive. I didn’t ask from the Salvatore bros to be my bodyguards or for Stefan’s best friend to die…as I person who had to see her own 2nd best friend rip her own eyes out in order not to kill me from starvation was traumatizing to say the least!” Elena rambled/ranted as Klaus and Elijah watched her shocked.

“That must have been horrible! What happened?” Klaus asked confused and Elena sighed;

“An Alpha Pack…yes a pack of Alphas wanted my best friend’s kid brother and then current Alpha to kill his pack, us, take our power as his and join them but Derek refused, then their eyes turned to his pack and the people his pack cared for. I don’t know why or how Deucalion, the Alpha of the Alpha Pack…he called himself the Demon Wolf…honestly you were scarier than him and also he was far more British, at times I couldn’t understand what he was saying! Anyways, I was at my school Lacrosse game cheering my brother, pack mates, school and my brother’s best friend on when I run to hug, Stiles, my brother’s best friend when I felt a tranquilizer dart hitting before I could reach Stiles. Then I woke up in a bank vault in the dark with my supposedly missing friends Erica, my second best friend, and her boyfriend Boyd and my foster brother Isaac. I don’t know how long I was there but I was the only human, Erica, Isaac and Boyd were werewolves soon I was joined by another girl that turned out to be a hunter and then another girl that turned to be Cora, Derek’s and Laura’s baby sister who went missing after Laura’s murder. The hunter and Isaac managed to escape promising us that they would bring help…but it was too late…we were held hostage for two months…they food that we were given was barely enough to keep us above starvation. That kept the werewolves unable to turn on full moons and they were mostly sleeping while I was watching them…I had tried to escape once by breaking my chains with a fork and my hairclip…all MacGyver like when I was grabbed by the neck and thrown across the room by an Alpha…Cora and Boyd with Erica tried to protect me but the mountain ash and wolfbane were keeping them powerless. I bled for two days before a woman named Kali, an Alpha, showed up and stitched my wounds without anesthesia and then put me in stronger shackles and I was forced fed everything after that. It was during a day out of the thousands in captivity when Erica saw a small crack on the vault’s door and the full moon light came through…it drove them insane and since I wore bloody clothes Erica tried to attack me and bite me but Boyd and Cora held her back…Erica last words were; “I’m sorry I can’t do it anymore, tell my parents that I love them and thank you to Stiles for being the best Batman.” Then she took her eyes out with her own claws…she bled in front of us. The same Alpha that had thrown me across the room took her body without a word and locked us up again. I don’t remember how we survived but I had fallen asleep from the hunger and next thing I know I’ve been connected to IVs and my mum is holding my hand crying. I was missing for three months by that point…I had fallen into a coma and so had Boyd while Cora was sick because they were poising her food with mountain ash, wolfbane and mistletoe…three very toxic ingredients to a werewolf. Cora and I almost died…she actually did Stiles did CPR on her and she survived.” Elena said with an emotionless tone but her eyes were misty and she wiped quickly some tears.

Klaus and Elijah looked horrified at her.

“And you were how old?” Elijah asked shocked.

“Cora was fifteen, I was seventeen, Boyd along with Erica and Isaac were sixteen and the hunter was twenty five years old.” Elena said with a frown in her lips and Klaus’ and Elijah’s eyes bugged out in shock which unsettled Elena.

“Why do you act so shocked? How old do you think Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy with Aunt Jenna were when you strolled into Mystic Falls?” Elena asked them with an accusatory tone which made Klaus lower his head in guilt and Elijah to avoid her eyes.

Satisfied she let some money to pay for what they ate and gather her stuff.

“It was nice seeing you guys, but my boss requests my presence in HQ bright and early which means a drive and a flight. So I have to go.” Elena told them serious and she started wearing her jacket when Elijah spoke.

“I’m sorry for what my brother did to your friends and town, truly.”

“Yeah, me too…it was unavoidable though. An event that was characterized as a point set in time, no matter what you changed it always happened with the same way and results.” Elena said as she started to look through her bag for the rental car’s keys.

“What is your job again?” Klaus asked a little intrigued by the way she spoke.

“It’s classified but I’m a Special Agent to an organization like CIA…only higher than that…” She said with a small proud smile as she started gathering her bags.

“How did you got mixed up in that?” Elijah asked confused.

“Lian Yu…my performance there was what made the former Director take a liking in me and officially employed me in the Hong Kong HQ for six years before I was transferred back to US soil. I did what I had to do to survive…Now I must go! Stay safe and if you ever need me here’s my email and phone. Only if you need me contact me though. And please don’t tell anyone from my friends back in Mystic Falls…the organization I worked for benefits over the fact that I’m legally dead…it makes my job easier.” Elena said as she look for her wallet, then opened it and took out a card and shoved it in front of the Mikaelson brothers and then re-adjust her stuff in her bag. When she was done talking she was ready to walk out that bar.

She left behind her a shocked pair of brothers especially because the last sentence she said it sounded so much like Katherine Pierce.

After that weird trip in New Orleans she returned to Star City and she went to ARGUS HQ.

“Okay, I’m back bitches and gents!” She said sarcastically once she arrived at the lockers where the rest of her co-workers were and they all laughed at her and waved at her.

“Welcome back, Rhodes!” Nate Wilson, Slade Wilson’s nephew, said to her with a small smile and she returned it.

Nate had apologized profusely for his uncle’s behavior both after Lian Yu and after Starling City but Astrid didn’t blame him for his uncle’s mistakes so she was kind and friendly towards him and accepted his apologizes.

“How is Mila, Nate?” She asked Nate about his pregnant wife, she was carrying twins.

“We are waiting any day now…she’s 39 weeks and we are battle-ready. How was your week off?” Nate asked her as she started dressing up for work.

“It was nostalgic and very freeing. My batteries are charged and I’m ready for whatever.” Elena said smiling towards Nate who smiled proudly.

“I’m glad!” Nate said before he put his gun in his holder and then walked up to her and gave her a one-side hug before he left the locker rooms.

Elena finished getting dressed and she walked towards Lyla’s office when she saw Diggs with JJ walking out of the office and she smiled happily as she run to hug her godson and her best friend.

“Welcome back, Elena…still can’t get used to the name changing…it doesn’t suit you…you’re more of an Astrid face.” Diggs said as he embraced her in a bear hug and she laughed.

“Well….I feel more like Astrid too but she was my past life, this life is Elena and I owe it to myself to discover that.” Elena said serious yet with a heartwarming smile.

“Not gonna pretend I understand what that’s like, girl! You are even more complex than Oliver…hell even Berry and he’s a Speedster for God’s sake!” Diggs said with a chuckle and she laughed at his freak out face.

“Well…this is our world, Diggs, better get used to it because it’s a lot more coming…I have a very strong feeling…” Elena told him with a small smile before kissing JJ who she was holding for a few minutes and then gave him back to his dad.

JJ waved at her with a toothy smile and Elena’s heart melted and at the same time it clenched because she missed her unborn child.

She felt as if all of her friends were getting pregnant of late and she still avoided her soulmate and he just didn’t make any moves because he was convinced she had moved on from him. How could she?! He was Connor, her Connor.

Before she register what her hands were doing she reached her phone and texted Connor that they needed to meet and if he could meet her on Tuesday, aka tomorrow.

Connor replied back in nano-seconds with;

“Yes, where and when?”

And Elena texted him if they could meet at her apartment and that she will provide takeout food for both around 6 pm.

Connor agreed and Elena sighed in relief before shutting her phone and walked into Lyla’s office.

She greeted her other best friend and Lyla promised she will ask all about her trip but now she needed to be briefed on a new mission.

“This mission will send you to Cardiff, my agents, have reported back weird anomalies surrounding their square and I contacted Supergirl’s sister, Director Danvers, and she told me that this anomaly is also showing in their Earth’s Cardiff. I need you to investigate and determined if it’s something we should worry about or not.” Lyla said to Elena with a serious tone.

“I don’t have to go, Lyla, I know what it is. It’s a Time Rift….like a portal through time. We don’t have jurisdiction for that…If my past life accounts for anything…I remember vividly that my brother Scott and his pack were alerted of this Time Rift and various others surrounding Earth and they were told if they ever witness anything abnormal to text this number with the words “SOS”. I was around 18 years old when we got attacked by aliens and I was in Cardiff with my friend Malia and Cora sightseeing when we were in the square and we saw a bunch of people walking out of that Time Rift dressed in clothes both from the past and future and everyone was armed and ready. They started pushing people away and advising we hide when I saw my maternal great grandpa, Joshua Severide…He had gone missing from Chicago in 1949, a year after my grandpa was born. He didn’t look to have age even a day past his 30s.”

“He recognized me which freaked me out and he hugged me tight and then urged me even more to run. I insisted I could fight that both my friends were able to help. He then told me something that shook me to the core…He was following my orders…every person coming out that rifted followed my orders. They referred to me as the Director. I had asked him what he’s on about but he just smiled and said that there will be a time I’ll understand. I complied and we run. Once I was safe I decided to watch the news for anything on the battle but there was no coverage, we had no cell signal either. Every electronic device was shut down all over the world. I left Malia and Cora and run back to the square where I saw my great grandpa fighting off those humanoid blue beings when I saw one was ready to shoot him, I used my powers to cause a rocky wall to emerge behind my great grandpa and then I rushed to that alien…they were Kree, a species that existed around the same amount of time as our universe. He refused to fight me seeing the power I possessed he said I was sacred…a human being that control’s earth itself. Suddenly every attack around me stopped and they looked at me. I just told them to leave us alone and that Earth wasn’t open for invading when suddenly arrows starts falling down, so were bullets and lasers…SHIELD and the Avengers had arrived.”

“SHIELD was like ARGUS here only it specialized in aliens. Avengers are like Oliver’s and Barry’s teams…there are not vigilantes exactly…more like superheroes. Anyways, my great grandpa grabbed me and pressed his watch and we teleported into an abandoned warehouse where all of the people I watched coming out of the time rift and then some were all arriving around us. I started asking questions when my Joshua said they call themselves Travelers and they are selected few all throughout time and even space in some cases that are sworn to protect the Universe. And when I asked what do I have to do with this, they told me that I assembled them and that was all I had to know.”

“After that they made me promise that I won’t say anything to anyone and to make my two friends promise the same thing. We did. For years we wouldn’t tell a soul then we forgot about it because alien attacks became the norm and Chicago was a whole different battlefield. I forgot about it…I know it sounds impossible to forget something like that but my life was full of the impossible being possible. Then I died and I never assembled them. And if this is anything to go by I bet it’s the same thing and we shouldn’t even let many people know about this. Monitor it yes but interfere no! Hell, I even volunteer to keep watch over because I don’t think I can or should we trust anyone else with this information, Lyla. It’s something bigger than us and clearly not for us. I just hope that this dimension is equally as protected and defended as the other one.” Elena finished her story telling which caused Lyla a headache as she blinked shocked at her best friend that she seemed to have always an ace up her sleeve with unique knowledge an asset ARGUS couldn’t and shouldn’t lose!

“Okay, I just need some time to swallow the fact that there is a Time Rift…”

“They are many Time Rifts surround our planet, Lyla.” Elena cut her off with a wise tone which made Lyla gasped in shock and Elena to chuckle amused at her best friend as she folded her hands to her chest and crossed her legs while smirking and raised her right eyebrow in a “duh” tone.

“Holy shit! Alright, you are in charge of it…every Time rift, find where it is and visit it to check it. Start recording data regarding its activity and once you are done please present the results to me and only me. As you said I can’t give you a task force to help you so you’re on your own.” Lyla said serious as she tried to digest all of it.

“I understand, boss. Thank you! I’ll get right on it. Also, JJ becomes a cuter every time I see him…get ready for heartbreaker in his teens, I tell ya!” She said to her best friend and boss as she walked towards the door only to stop midways and comment on how cute was JJ.

That caused Lyla to smile proudly and full of love for her son and Elena smiled happy that she distracted Lyla from her downward spiral of “what is out there in space” and the what ifs.

Elena’s day went on uneventful she just searched through her computer about anomalies in places she remembered that in her past life there were time rifts and wrote down the towns and arranged trips there and all the expense she charged them in ARGUS’ bank account.

After hours of searching and planning she went out for lunch with Thea, Felicity, Dinah, Sara (who was visiting) and Laurel while she caught them up on what had happened in New Orleans and what she saw in Mystic Falls.

When she returned to HQ she logged on her computer and saw an E-mail from [NikMikaelson989@gmail.com](mailto:NikMikaelson989@gmail.com) **_(Fake email don’t try it)_** and she gulped anxiously.

She opened it and it wrote;

**_ “Hello, Miss Gilbert, _ **

**_ I’m sending this in order to make sure it’s not a fake email you gave me to throw me off your trail. _ **

**_ Have a wonderful day, Elena. _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

Elena let a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding and chuckled a little.

Then she replied;

**_ “Hello, Klaus, _ **

**_ Yep, it’s me! Why would I throw you off my trail since you don’t need my blood or life force anymore? _ **

**_ Have a wonderful life, _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

Elena then went on to continue her research on Time Rifts around this dimension when in the 4 hours mark her email account dinged on her phone and she looked at the phone and saw a message from Klaus again.

**_ “Well, that’s true! But, I’m still a threat for you and your loved ones. _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

Elena just shook her head and wondered how didn’t she realized that Klaus need for everyone to fear him was because he was very insecure and afraid of people view him as weak and liability.

She pitied him.

She had done her research on him the time she spent working for ARGUS after Lian Yu and she had learned of the abuse he suffered in his father’s hands.

**_ “Everyone can pose a meaningful threat if they are provoked, Klaus, so beware of who you anger. I learned it the ugly way. Now this email isn’t for chatting because you’re bored, it’s for emergency ONLY. _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

**_ “I’m aware, Miss Gilbert, but in order to trust you to help me I need to meet you better hence the emails. _ **

**_ Furthermore, what do you mean you learned the ugly way? Are you referring to me? _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “True that. And no I don’t mean you. I mean I saw my brother, Scott and his best friend Stiles, they were such good kids but life in Beacon Hills broke them and turned them into completely different people. Scott had a no killing rule, he was what called a True Alpha, an Alpha Werewolf who rose in the ranks of hierarchy not because he killed the previous Alpha of the pack but because he was worthy and everyone even his Alpha turned to him for guidance, loyalty and respect. Scott this way of diplomacy in him that he took after our father. He turned Deucalion…the Demon Wolf, into an alley. I never forgave my brother for this…it was the same guy who starved me for three months locked in a bank vault! _ **

**_ Stiles on the other hand, he killed Matt Donavan, a crazy guy who wanted to be a cop like his dad but in the psychic evaluation during the Police Academy testing he showed traits of the Serial Killer gene and he was revoked. That angered him and he decided to walk in the police department with a gun and sent a bomb in the police department blowing it up and almost killing everyone in the precinct. I was about to walk inside to post bail on my best friend Derek and Allison’s dad that my dad had arrested in false accusations for the murder of Chris’ sister Kate. Stiles killed him for sending his dad to the hospital and almost killing the other cops including Hayden’s older sister. _ **

**_ After that it was a guy who betrayed us named Theo and he hurt Lydia his girlfriend almost killing her and he was beyond angry I had to hold him with my hands from killing him…well throwing him off the roof of the hospital and then from punching my brother because he trusted Theo. Anyways, Stiles then joined the FBI and he went into an elite squad and during a mission he met this girl, Riley, that reminded him of his wife and they were undercover as a newly engaged couple when they were made and she was shot in the head in his arms while he was shot in the leg. He went crazy and obsessed with that mission but that obsession proved good to him because the CIA took notice of him and his progress and they made an alliance and he was the liaison. He brought down an entire ring of terrorists, the very same terrorist group that had taken me hostage and killed my fellow marine and then almost my cousin Kelly. He was awarded with a metal of bravery by the UN and NATO. But he wasn’t the same Stiles I had grew up with. _ **

**_ He was a shadow of himself and took him decade of meetings to get over what happened to him during this mission. Lydia and him had to also work hard on their marriage after that because Lydia got married to the goofy cute nerd not the fit masculine agent killer.  _ **

**_ If you say any of this anywhere I’ll know. _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

**_ “What the fuck? What sort of life was that? I’m sorry to say this but your past life’s world sounds it was beyond saving. _ **

**_ And I won’t tell anyone, I keep my word. _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

**_ “It was. After I died I learned that World War 4 broke out, I grew up and fought World War 3 unknowingly and hearing that broke me. _ **

**_ I’ll trust your word. Don’t make me regret it. _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

**__ **

In New Orleans Klaus Mikaelson looked at Elena Gilbert’s last email and he looked really worried. He saw how Marcel had reacted to the World War 1. He truly started to marvel her, yet he also saw how much she had not many Petrova traits and wonder if it had to do with being reborn.

He didn’t know what to say next so he left the email open and walked towards Hayley and Hope who were playing a board game and joined them. He needed normalcy.

In Star City Elena slammed on her bed exhausted and sleep took her in seconds. She had a nightmare of her time in Syria and Lian Yu when she woke up crying and saw a dark figure in her room.

“WHO ARE YOU?” She yelled as she aimed her gun she held under her pillow and then the figure walked closer to her and took off his hoodie, it was Oliver.

“Another nightmare?” He asked truly concerned and she nodded as she relaxed.

“Sorry for showing up like this but I heard that you and Tommy are meeting, are you thinking of giving him a second chance? Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” Oliver asked her truly worried but she shook her head no.

“It would only make me think about it more. Thank you for checking up on me though.” Elena said serious and Oliver hugged her. He thought of her like his little sister, she was a year older than Thea was when he got shipwrecked…they got shipwrecked and he still can’t believe she survived so much shit during those six years let alone the fact that she pretty well carried the traumas of her past life like they were of this life.

She was truly braver than him and anyone in Team Arrow combined.

He respected her and he wanted to protect her or help her protect herself.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow after your work at the Foundry, you’re filling in because Felicity went to see her mum.” Oliver said with a small rub on her back and then a kiss on her head. He was gone from the window again and Elena turned around to sleep.

**_ The Next Day: _ **

It was 6 pm and Elena was setting the table for hers and Tommy’s date. She had around 4 hours before she had to go to the Foundry. And today, work was like a breeze.

The doorbell rang and Elena rushed and opened the door and she smiled awkwardly to Tommy who brought wine and dessert.

“So, I have been thinking about us.” Elena said after the small topics were exhausted and a small silence took its place between them. They were sitting in the dining area of Elena’s apartment in the Glades, the least worst part of it at least.

They were eating chicken with milk cream sauce and pasta. Elena through the years living away from Mystic Falls had learnt how to cook almost to a proficient level.

“I try not because…I miss you.” Tommy admitted with a voice that showed how he was trying not to sound effected by it but he was.

“I think…no I know that I won’t find anyone that would EVER live up to you…up to what we had….i want us to try again. Take it slow. Would you like that?” Elena asked a little hesitant and she anxiously looked at Tommy’s face to see if she could decode anything.

Tommy’s face went from unreadable to deep thinking one to contemplating to a small smile before his eyes searched for her and his eyes light up before he jumped up from his chair and rushed to her, cupped her face as he bend down and kissed her passionately.

Elena kissed him back cupping his face too.

The reunited couple sat the rest of the night and caught up and discussed the new direction their shared relationship will take.

The following months, life was pretty good for Elena, she made progress in her research and even found one more time rift near Central City and was keeping an eye on it. It hadn’t show any activity and the same went for the Cardiff based time rift.

Her blossoming relationship was going steady and she couldn’t be more in love. Star City’s crime had significantly lowered in comparison to the same months prior that year and Oliver had finally asked Felicity out.

Before she even knew it, it had been a year and it was Lyla’s and Diggs’ wedding on June. She and Connor were wedding present shopping when Elena felt a huge wave of nausea hit her while they passed from a pastier shop and she couldn’t contain it and she puked right then and there in front of the welcome mat.

After that event Tommy and her knew she was pregnant 100% they went through that one time before.

Excited they went for an ultrasound and she figure out she was 4 weeks long and she freaked out, she didn’t want to die with her unborn child inside her again.

She refused to leave her bed but Lyla, Laurel, Felicity and Thea managed to calm her down. Between reading baby caring books and motherhood book, between buying stuff for the nursery and keeping up with work and doctors’ appointments and working on her relationship with her boyfriend that she didn’t realize when Christmas came.

She was seven months long and she was carrying a boy that both she and Tommy wanted to name him Michael Peter Merlyn.

It was during December 14 the same day his Connor self was born in the past life when Tommy decided to propose to her. They had gone out for dinner and then walked over the newly renovated national park. There under the Christmas lights that reflected on the manmade lake that Tommy bend in one knee that he showed her a replica of his past life’s mother’s wedding ring he had given her in the past life when he had proposed. He had it custom made just for her.

Elena had cried and asked between laughter and tears what had happened to them taking it slow went. Tommy laughed and said it was thrown out of the window the moment she started growing their child in her womb. Elena just smiled and said yes but made him promise that they will get married after she gives birth and he agreed.

The newly engaged took pictures and send them to their friends who freaked out on them and were beyond excited. Laurel declared herself maid of honor and Oliver the best man and Tommy and Elena just laughed and shrugged at the declaration silently erasing the action from their to-do list.

Elena felt as if life was perfect for her that she didn’t think anything could destroy it.

But it is universally known that people make plans and fate laughs in their faces. Tommy Merlyn was a public figure and the moment Tommy uploaded on his Instagram the photo of a pregnant Elena laughing with the hand that held the engagement ring on towards her mouth while laughing while her eyes were visible teary as she looked at the camera and the other one holding her growing belly.

**_ In the caption it wrote; _ **

**_ “The love of my life, my soulmate, the mother of my child(ren), my best friend, my rock, the reason I wake up every day…beside food and small bladder (duh), she said yes to become my wife, my forever girlfriend! YAY! I can’t wait for four things now one; our son’s birth, two; our wedding, three; to get the hell home because I’m freezing and four; Christmas!!! I love you @AstridERChicago, can’t wait for forever!” _ **

Elena had created an Instagram account the moment she stepped back in US soil and Waller had resurrected her with the name Astrid Rhodes, her handler back then was AstridRChicago but when she decided to put Elena in her name she changed it to Astrid ERChicago. It was true what she had told Klaus that as long as Elena Gilbert stayed dead US government knew she worked for them. When Tommy and her decided to give it a second go her usage of this app tenfold that now she was tagged by all her friends in Star City and Central City even some of her co-workers in ARGUS when they met for their weekly drinking nights and Saturday BBQs at someone’s house.

The thought that someone from Mystic Falls would see her post was completely thrown out of the window.

Until someone did…

In the far away land of Mystic Falls, Caroline was rocking her daughter Lizzie in her lap after waking up from a nightmare and at the same time she was scrolling through her Instagram feed when she saw a new post from her favorite bachelor playboy billionaire.

Caroline had years to look through the feed of Tommy Merlyn because of motherhood and life in Mystic Falls and the school but what she was looking at made the blood in her froze.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore was used to dead people coming back from the dead but she wasn’t used to that!

She screenshot the post and then send it to Jeremy, Tyler, Jenna, Damon, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt and Stefan with the caption;

**_ “WTF? ANOTHER DOUBLEGANGER? I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS SHIT!” _ **

Damon was shocked and jealous of the fact that this doubleganger had her life planned out unlike how his love for Elena was unfulfilled.

Stefan was shocked but happy for the happiness this new doubleganger had and felt guilty that Klaus might see that and destroy her life or in general Karma would destroy her life.

Bonnie felt the same way with Stefan yet she got nostalgic for her best friend and on the same boat as Bonnie was Matt.

Jeremy was intrigued and didn’t really believe that this woman was another doubleganger, he always felt deep down that if his sister was dead he would have seen her.

Jenna felt the same way with Jeremy but really wanted to go to Star City to check it out herself.

Alaric was on the same boat with Jenna and Jeremy and so was Caroline.

Tyler on the other hand was indeed happy and didn’t really care if it was their Elena or a different doubleganger. If it was their Elena he would hug her and congratulate her on getting out of Mystic Falls and not being found by Klaus and for the new addition to her family. If it was a new doubleganger he would warn her about Klaus and the supernatural just so he would let her know that she might be in danger.

So, the majority wanted to investigate so they bought tickets for the first plane to Star City when Caroline checked this Tommy’s IG and it showed he and Astrid, the new doubleganger, were visiting some friends in Central City for holidays at a café called The Jitters when they decided to book the earliest train to Central City and rush to Jitters.

They walked inside to find them instantly, Elena was walking towards her table while holding a plate of cupcakes and a coffee and she was laughing with an African American woman saying;

“I woke Tommy up last night to buy me sardines and mayo and I ate them…I swear it’s worse than my previous pregnancy, in the previous one I ate ketchup and pickles with bread…Iris I hope when you and Barry conceive Nora I’ll be this type of friend that doesn’t judge! Agh! I feel like a whale!”

Caroline chuckled at the sound.

“A hot whale that creates the gift of life…oh and also is marrying my sorry ass.” Tommy commented as he stood up to help her sit down and everyone chuckled.

“You mean you marrying _my_ sorry ass!” Elena corrected her fiancé before kissing him on the cheek and then turned to eat her cupcakes when her eyes met with the Scooby Doo gang’s eyes.

Her smile was wiped and her eyes became wide. She grabbed her pregnant belly and attempted to stand up but Tommy and Barry helped.

She decided to play it off as if she got pissed for them staring at her for eating because she’s pregnant.

“HEY! I know I eat too much but I’m growing a life inside me! Now move along!” She waved them off as she stared waltzing at them while holding her belly and waving her hand furiously.

It was comical to watch and even more to experience.

Tommy jumped up to get to her to keep her from maybe causing physical harm to the bystanders when he realized who they actually were and why was Elena acting so out of character, she was trying to pretend to be a different doubleganger to throw them off her trail…smart girl…woman….smart woman!

“Honey, it’s okay, they aren’t judging, right guys?” Tommy played along and then looked the Mystic Falls gang who were staring at them gaping in shock and then nod their heads too shocked to do anything else.

In their eyes this woman did look like their Elena, just like Katherine, Tatia and Amara, but she acted…very differently…too insecure.

“We weren’t judging, miss, I have twin daughters as you can see, I know how it feels to be pregnant and huge! Sorry if it seemed like it! You…you just look so much like my dead best friend that for a moment I thought you were her. Congratulations by the way! Motherhood is a great challenging journey.” Caroline started to apologize for everyone.

“Oh! Congratulations on your daughters then…and I’m sorry for your loss…I know how it feels. It does get better though…I plan to name my firstborn daughter after her…this one is a boy so…we’re gonna name him Michael Peter…Michael because I love the name and Peter because of a man in my life that taught me that mental health is as equally important as physical….I know cheesy but it’s true. What are your daughters’ names?” Elena said with a kind smile. She strike up a conversation because she missed both Caroline and Bonnie…only now she truly realized it how much.

“Oh! Mine are named Josette Elena after their biological mum and my dead best friend and Elizabeth…Lizzie Stephanie after my late mother and my husband it was their bio dad’s idea.” Caroline said smiling as she pointed at each baby in their twin stroller carriers.

“They are adorable!” Elena exclaimed as she looked at them and they were looking at her with wide eyes full of curiosity, she felt their magic in them, they were upcoming witches.

“Thank you! What’s you name again?” Caroline said smiling.

“Oh! I’m Astrid, this is my fiancé and the baby daddy Thomas, my friends Iris and her husband Barry, Barry and our best friends Caitlin, Cisco and HR…it’s a nick name. And who are your friends?” Elena played along and she watched how the Salvatore Bros were staring at her as she subconsciously touched her Tommy’s arm and he linked it and right in the end they held hands. That gesture made Damon visible jealous while Stefan just smiled kindly.

Stefan loved Caroline now, yes it was hard moving one but he had, besides that girl wasn’t their Elena turns out…she might smell like her but it’s something different in her scent he can’t pin point.

“Oh! Where are my manners?! This is my husband Stefan, his brother and my brother in law Damon. The rest are Alaric my daughters’ biological dad, Alaric’s adopter son, Jeremy, Jenna who is Jeremy’s aunt and co-guardian with Alaric, and our friends Matt and Tyler.” Caroline said with the same cheerleader pep as she pin pointed every single one of them as they awkwardly waved.

They must look so awkward from the outside.

“Nice to meet you all! Are you new in the city?” Thomas said smiling as he kissed Elena’s head caringly making Damon growl possessively.

“Yeah, any good places to visit?” Damon asked with his signature smirk.

‘How about the airport or train station?’ Elena thought sarcastically.

“The museum of classical arts?” Iris suggested with a shrug from the couch.

“Nah…something else? How about you show us around?” Damon suggested with the smirk remaining intact.

Suddenly Elena’s eyes widen and she grabbed her belly…

“Fucking holy shit! I think my waters just broke!” Elena exclaimed as the Scooby Gang saw and smelled pee running down her legs.

“Sorry guys! We are having a baby!!!” Thomas exclaimed as Barry threw him his jacket and baby bag the new couple carried around with them for any emergency including childbirth.

“I’ll call the others!” Barry yelled after them and Elena waved at him.

“Holy fuck! Oliver won the bet…and you Cisco! Damn you guys!” Barry said as he handed them one hundred bucks.

The Mystic Falls gang got uninterested pretty quickly and bid their goodbyes from the Central City new acquaintances.

At the back of Jitters Elena straighten her back and smirked as she mocked a bow.

“And this is how you fake labor, love!” She said smirking and Thomas looked shocked at her.

“The pee?”

“Our son kicked at my bladder…I need the change of pants.” Elena deadpanned for her fiancé with a semi-frown and semi-glare as Tommy gave her the extra maternal leggings in the bag.

They joined their friends again who also looked confused at them and Elena explained while a grumpy Cisco handed the money back to a triumph Barry while Caitlin and Iris with HR were laughing at them.

“Why did you run? Or hide?” Tommy asked his fiancé confused and a little worried.

“I’m tired of running and also I’m huge! I can’t run!” Elena said serious and a little offended.

Tommy nodded a little guilty.

After they chatted a little longer they went to STAR Labs where Elena came into contact with Klaus;

**_ Messages: _ **

**_ “Dear Klaus, _ **

**_ What the fuck? I thought I told you not to tell anyone from Mystic Falls! _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ “Dear Elena, _ **

**_ What are you talking about? I told no one! Did they found you? _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ “Klaus, _ **

**_ If you didn’t who the fuck told them? _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ “Elena, _ **

**_ Have you been careful with what you’re uploading online? _ **

**_ Just an idea… _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “Klaus, _ **

**_ Maybe it was me then….shit…my Instagram…I should have blocked them. Sorry I immediately jump at you…you were the only one. _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “Elena, _ **

**_ It’s okay, it was the most reasonable thing you could think. Not mad at you. _ **

**_ Of course you would be on the media you’re about to get married to Tommy Merlyn. _ **

**_ By the way, congratulations on you being with child and engaged. _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “Klaus, _ **

**_ Thank you, I have invited you and Elijah also bring anyone you want just make sure that they’ll keep the secret of who I truly am. _ **

**_ I think I must go, be the adult and meet them explain to them that I’m not just another doubleganger…” _ **

**_ I wish I didn’t have to…I mean I left to protect them…and now it looks as if I run away and made my own life here…shit…fuck! Now, I can’t make them see how I saw it and I don’t want to use Sheila Bennett’s name to prove my truth… _ **

**_ I can’t believe I’m saying this but I need opinions…what would you do if you were me? _ **

**_ Elena” _ **

**__ **

**_ “Elena, _ **

**_ I’m honored you would want me at your wedding when I tried to kill you at first. _ **

**_ If I were in your shoes I would tell them everything…everything just like you did with me and Elijah… _ **

**_ And if they don’t believe you and accuse you of being selfish then they don’t deserve you. All those years I learned what unconditional love really means and it’s the love between a family and if they don’t give you that then you have this whole other family…all those pictures I saw on your Instagram, the Oliver guy and Sara girl you spend years in a deserted island and you fought for your survival! They got your back when no one wouldn’t, when no one knew where you were so they can back you up. If I was in your shoes I would have died in Lian Yu…I would have stayed trapped in that gave Yao Fei let you and Oliver. Even worse if I was you I would have starved in that vault as Astrid McCall or died in any of the deployments you went to. _ **

**_ Elena…Katherine might called herself a survivor and she is in her way but you, either version of you, ARE A SURVIVOR! Don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise! _ **

**_ Ha! Look at us…me giving you a pep-talk…oh how the tables have turned! _ **

**_ But I’m glad I can help you even through pep-talks…or better yet maybe do you want me to talk to them and make them truly believe your story. _ **

**_ Klaus, your personal pep-talker former would-be murderer” _ **

**__ **

Elena let a chuckle at the end and his sassy signature.

**_ “Klaus, my personal pep-talker and former would-be murderer, _ **

**_ LOL… _ **

**_ Okay, I like your idea if they don’t you come with me. _ **

**_ Quick question; as I was baby shopping I saw a cute teddy bear with a golden bowtie I saw it and thought of your daughter, Hope, does she likes teddy bears? I bought it and I can mail it at you if you want. _ **

**_ Elena, your former would-be victim…now got no fucking idea what I am to you now.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “Elena, _ **

**_ Now my turn to say…. _ **

**_ LOL _ **

**_ I would love to help if that means that you owe me. _ **

**_ And yes she loves teddy bears. Than you! _ **

**_ Actually her birthday is on May 2nd. _ **

**_ The address is French Courter Street. New Orleans. _ **

**_ Thank you by the way. _ **

**_ Klaus.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “Klaus, _ **

**_ We have deal than. _ **

**_ I’ll mail the teddy tomorrow. _ **

**_ Elena.” _ **

**__ **

Elena sighed as she rubbed her belly…

“You little Michael are very anxious today, sweetie, what is wrong?” She asked her son when she felt another kick and then rubbed her belly when she heard felt it…the love…

She was always an empath and had to mentally block herself from feeling everyone’s emotions it’s draining.

But this…this feelings…are…holy shit!

“CONNOR! I CAN FEEL OUR SON’S EMOTIONS! HE LOVES ME! OH MY GOD!” She called out as she started to cry and Barry flashed before her with Tommy and they couple hugged as they both started to cry.

Barry then hugged Elena and she started to laugh.

In the other side of Central City the groups of supernaturals were in their hotel rooms and resting. Then at dinner they walked into Jitters when they saw a waitress who seemed to smile too much.

“Hello, I’m Tania and I’ll be your waitress for today, what can I get you?”

“How about the truth?” Jenna asked tiredly and Tania looked confused at her.

“Excuse me?” Tania asked confused.

“Do you know her?” Damon said as he showed a photo of Elena as a cheerleader.

“Oh! How cute she is! Of course I do…poor thing! She had a difficult life. Do you know her?” Tania asked confused.

“Yes, she’s my sister and this woman is her aunt. She ran away from home.” Jeremy explained simple and Tania’s eyes watered and sat down.

“Yeah I do but it’s none of my business…She’s my friend and snitches die in ditches. So, what’s gonna be?” Tania said smiling her waitress smile.

The gang stopped prying and ordered.

Just as she deliever their order she went to take her long awaited break at the café’s back alleyway. She took that opportunity to call Astrid to warn her about the Mystic Falls gang prying at her because of her friendships when suddenly Damon vampire speed before her and started choking her while interrogating her.

“WHERE IS SHE?”

“LET ME GO!”

Tania yelled as her eyes turned green and Damon was thrown away.

“Allow me to introduce myself, Tania Hunter, and Elena Gilbert is my grandma…if you dare touch her again or come back again I and my family would kill you. We are everywhere.” Tania said with a calm voice.

“TANIA! Let him go…and what the fuck?” Elena exclaimed as she rushed to her apparent grand-daughter.

“Sorry, grams…my involvement was a paradox…it always happened. Hey dad!” Tania said as she smiled and then rubbed Elena’s belly and Elena’s eyes watered as she hugged Tania tied.

“I’m okay…I’m safe.” Tania said as she rubbed Elena’s back.

“And everything you told me? You watching your mother…my daughter in law die in front of you and your little brother, was it in the future?” Elena asked worried and horrified as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

By now everyone from Mystic Falls gang had come outside and was watching in confusion and shock.

“It happens…in 2166…it all happens…I’m sorry…they get to him…they Time Masters get your son from you when he becomes seven…” Tania said as tears rushed down her eyes.

“They take him and brainwash him…”

“I know all about him…all about Garip Hunter…”

“Rip Hunter…the same man I was tasked assassinate in Ksania? Oh! God! Waller made me kill my own son!”

“You didn’t he saw you! He was almost fataly hurt but mum tasked Gideon to heal him. Grams…there are more of us working with him this time. The timeline has been reversing itself for years…I think your remember what your great grandpa told you in Cardiff….all those years ago.” Tania said to Elena who was borderline having a panic attack as she was hearing her and realising what she was unknowingly fated to do.

“I…what? No! I can’t…I can’t be the Director! I refuse to believe that! Tania, I can’t be responsible for the life of infinite Earths and Universes…just because I can connect to them, doesn’t mean I have the right to control them or alter them! I am not God! I’m a Guardian!” Elena exclaimed in shock.

“You are the Director, grams…you upload your mind into an AI…After the Particle Accelerator blew up. Or at least you did in a different timeline or will do I’m not allowed to say because I will influence your decision. After that more and more of us woke up! We need someone to train us and that’s you. You were the first to be ever activated! You spent two lifetimes protecting the supernatural and then humans…hell even the aliens! Grams, please!” Tania begged her grandma.

“What is she talking about Elena?” Damon asked confused.

“NO! I thought I was the only one…Rafael…dad…he experimented on me as a child. I never had these powers! They appeared because my DNA was altered as a child, Tania! Those powers have been expressing themselves like that all because of the chip I had in my neck back then but I don’t have it now. How am I supposed to be the Director without the chip?” Elena said as she grasped the back of her neck only to calm down as she felt her neck clean.

“Grams, you never needed the chip, the chip was put in you by mistake of the FBI and their incompetence of understanding our species…then as you grew older the chip worked with you as you developed the power, it regulated them. That is why you were able to control by the time you were seventeen and Uncle Scott got turned into a werewolf and hell broke loose. According to you in this life your muscle memory helped you a lot!” Tania said smiling hopefully as Elena hugged her.

“Thank you!”

“No, thank you! When you sent me here I didn’t know anything about how life was like. Many things I learned them through you and got to really know you right now. I only grew up listening stories about you…thank you for giving the chance to meet you.”

“I’m so proud of you, Tania…wait please tell me that your dad didn’t name you Tania after yourself?”

“He sort of did…he didn’t know at the time…he had no idea that mum was expecting twins so they only thought one name…Jonas and then I showed up first…so dad thought of the one person that had to thank for his parents getting together…tada! Antonia Olivia Hunter, Anotnia after well me and Olivia…after grand-uncle, then was me Jonas Joshua-Scott Hunter…named after…”

“I know where his name comes from! I guess I talk to him about them, huh?”

“Yes and we’ve met them…Grand-Aunt Lydia warned me that if I died she will drag my ass back to the land of the living…and Grand-uncle Stiles said to my former husband that he and great grandpa Chris will bury his ass somewhere no skin-walker could find. And grand-uncle Scott said that he’ll revoke his one rule and rip whoever kills me apart.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, he’ll revoke his no-killing rule and use his claws to rip them to shreds…no offense but I’m not so scared of grand-uncle Nik and I’m scared of him…it’s insane! And these two are buddies! It’s weird!”

“WHAT THE FUCK? How? How is any of this possible?” Elena exclaims at her grand-daughter’s face and then she gets a little dizzy as she tried to touch a wall but suddenly Roy Harper appears out of nowhere and helps her sit down at the pavement.

“Thanks Roy…”

“No problem, Ash.” Roy said smirking and Tania giggled a little while Roy glared at her.

Elena looked at Roy confused since he never called her Ash…Jackson used to…wait!

“JACKSON GABRIEL WHITTEMORE?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW ARE YOU HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU’VE BEEN HERE? ARE YOU ROY?! YOU SON OF BITCH!” Elena jumped up and started hitting him in the shoulder while he laughed at her.

“Dude! I’ve been keeping my mouth shut for the past TEN YEARS! Ten fucking years! You, never ever wonder why I hugged you when I first met you while I never hugged Oliver or Sara?” Roy said smirking.

“You…didn’t because…”

“They’re not my pack, you and our friends back home are and of course Tania and the whole shebang. I volunteered to come with her became she needed someone who lived in the 21st to guide her, she had no idea until I got to her when I was doused with Mirakuru.”

“Yeah…Were-Kanima and superhuman drug don’t mix well, she made an antidote and then almost killed me with questions…I used the same project you’ve been tinkering with for time jumps…side note it’s flawless stop changing it and mass produce it already, woman!” Roy said with total opposite attitude she had as Roy.

Elena lunged at him and hugged her.

“I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too! Everyone has! I’ve never seen Peter Hale cry but he wouldn’t stop at your funeral.” Roy said as they embraced and Elena sobbed as he rubbed his back.

Tania was wiping her tears too as she watched.

“Sorry, grams for not telling you any sooner…I kept grand-Uncle Jackson from telling you for so long it was hard to keep doing that. He threaten that he will tell you after you gave birth if I didn’t…I guess we have to thank Blue Eyes for escalating the whole family reunion.” Tania said with a smirk and tears in her eyes.

Elena then was reminded of the Mystic Falls gang and turned shocked at them.

“I can explain…” She said with a small guilty voice as smiled sadly while Roy held her from the waist because so much excitement in so little time made her feel unwell and Roy sensed that.

Tania helped her grandma into her car while Roy slipped into the driver’s seat of Elena’s car. The Mystic Falls gang followed in their rental cars towards STAR Labs.

Tania watched them leave before she used her watched and disappeared.

Tania re-appeared before the home of Klaus Mikaelson and knocked the door.

“Who are you?” Klaus asked her and Tania sighed;

“I’m Tania Hunter, I’m Elena’s granddaughter…I’m from the future…long story but she’s telling them the truth today and they won’t believe her…she needs you to make them believe her and leave her alone. I had a crappy upbringing without them being tangled up but Grams always longed to tell them the truth in the original timeline and now I’ve made it happen but they mustn’t remain in her life. Don’t kill them but don’t let them near her, she doesn’t need them she will have me and her friends and your family in the near future. We, all of us, are her family, not them.” She explained as simple as she could but Klaus nodded understanding what she meant. He grabbed his jacket and stepped outside.

“I know you lived long but welcome to your first time teleporting!” Tania said smiling excited and Klaus saw Elena’s smile in her and he knew that this girl was telling the truth.

They appeared at STAR Labs and Tania motioned for him to wait and listen in on Elena explaining her past life first and then the rest.

Klaus shook his head in disapproval as he heard the snarky comments made by Damon and the sheer disbelief of Caroline.

Tania just rolled her eyes and then Klaus saw them light up green.

He looked at her confused and heard her mumble;

“The sun the moon the truth…the sun the moon the truth.”

“What is that?” He whispered confused and intrigued.

“A calming mantra my grand-uncle Scott and Derek and Jackson use to calm their wolves when they get out of control. I use to calm my mind and powers. Being part of a very unique pack has its perks…we are different species obey under a werewolf. You and your family are my second pack…Hope was my maid of honor at my wedding and you walked me down the aisle because my dad was dead. You said that Grams had asked you to do that before she died…I should have listened to you telling me not to marry Carlos….his family was terrible to me…they wanted me to just be human like them…but I’m more than that! Hope found me bleeding in the kitchen floor of my house after Carlos tried to murder me because I was pregnant…he said he didn’t want another me running around with magic and that is why he wanted to adopt. You killed him when you learned what he did. His family is no more and the world is a little better without them. Thank you!” Tania told him and Klaus walked to her and hugged her as she silently sobbed.

No woman should be treated like that by a man!

Deeper in STAR Labs Elena gave a fight of her life to explain to them everything…she felt explaining her life existence to Elijah and Klaus the easiest thing she ever done and now is the hardest.

“Did you now understand it or should I drag Cisco to explain the Multiverse?” Elena asked with an tired sigh as she sat down and rubbed her waist and pregnant belly.

“Um…I did…I think…” Stefan said a little dazed as he raised his hand and looked around him and Tyler and Jeremy with Jenna nodded along with him.

“The rest of you? You didn’t?” She said point every other person who didn’t nod.

“Yeah…” Damon drawn out and he folded his arms to his chest.

“Alright, Damon, what didn’t you understand?” She asked him as she sat down and rubbed her belly as little Michael kicked inside her belly.

“Everything, why did you leave? Why didn’t you stay and help us with your powers?” Damon asked with an accusatory tone and everyone from the Mystic Falls gang nodded.

“Because surprisingly without me the body toll was less than the original timeline’s because honestly, if I stayed I don’t know how I would have reacted, I’ve seen the potential of me playing clueless damsel in distress or I keep it a secret until we’re truly in need of my powers…if I chosen the first the body toll would have been so high the town’s people started leaving and if I chosen the second one I would have been too late and all of you would have been so angry with me and understandably so. So, I chose the route that was the least hurtful towards you. I know I could handle it…yeah it was times that I thought I would die and I almost did but you guys are standing before me alive…sort of but you get the point.” Elena said with a guilty tone as she looked at her pregnant belly.

“I get if you all chose to be mad at me and not include me in your lives, I haven’t really being included in them the past decade, so it’ll be fine, I’ll be sad, of course, but it’s been a decade…so…” Elena said with a sadden tone as she sat up straight and looked at them.

She saw them thinking.

Jenna opened her mouth to say something but suddenly an alert made Elena look alert around her;

“BARRY!” Elena yelled as she rushed to the big screens while shoving Stefan and Bonnie aside.

Barry speeded before Elena and watched the huge monitor and with a short nod he speeded away dressed as The Flash. The Mystic Falls gang looked shocked at Elena who wore some earpiece.

“Okay, the burglary in a bank on Wilson and Edison Street, Metahuman is the culprit, Flash, he seems to be…able to control…the fuck? It’s a human! Flash don’t engage, he’s human! I’ll call for backup…aka yours truly.” She said as she pulled her sleeves up and reveal a watch that showed holographic things.

“ASTRID NO! YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Barry’s voice was heard from the speakers and he looked worried and afraid but Elena opened a portal and jumped in and appeared before the burglary.

She then called her ARGUS’ boss.

“I need an extraction team, there is a burglary in progress with a human with superpowers, not a witch, not a werewolf or not a vampire and not Meta, I don’t know what he is or who he is but I feel a very weird vibe. I need to extract him and interrogate him.” She commanded before she walked in the bank.

She was at gun point when suddenly a voice was heard;

“ARGUS LET YOUR GUN DOWN!” The voice of Lyla Michaels made her calm down but then she felt it…blood dripping down her legs.

“Barry…help me…” Elena whispered before she collapsed on the floor of the bank which caused Barry to pick her up and speed away.

He appeared in STAR Labs and she was unconscious and Caitlin rushed to her while Ralph and Cisco wheeled a gurney his way. Mystic Falls gang watched in horror and the same thing happened with Klaus from the shadows as he turned to look at Tania who looked at the ground.

“Today is my dad’s birth date…he’s born pre-maturely at seven months old…He survives obviously…” Tania whispered at Klaus’ worried face and he nodded a little revealed since he knew the horrors of potentially losing a child at childbirth.

“Someone call Tommy!” Caitlin exclaimed as she assessed the situation and Iris who watched terrified grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar numbers of Tommy and then Oliver Queen.

“Cisco, I need help, we are doing an emergency C-section.” Caitlin said with a hurried tone.

“No! Wait for Tommy, in his…in their past lives they were doctors, he was a surgeon he knows about this procedure!” Barry exclaimed worried as he raised his hand in a stop sign.

“Then bring him now! We don’t have much time!” Caitlin exclaimed and Barry speeded out and in seconds he was back with Tommy in his arms.

“ASH!” Tommy exclaimed horrified as he looked around him then went into action once Cisco sterilized his and Caitlin hands.

“Cait, follow my lead, alright? This ain’t open heart surgery but it’s my wife’s and son’s lives on the line so I must not be cocky.” Tommy spoke in a calm tone but you could see him being tense in his body posture. Caitlin nodded as she waited for her orders.

Mystic Falls gang watched in horror as Tommy opened Elena’s belly and tried to take the baby safely out of her. Once the baby boy was out he handed it to Ralph who was waiting and Barry grabbed the baby and speeded to the nearest hospital where Oliver had paid a nurse and doctor to wait for him without questions asked.

Suddenly, Elena went into cardiac arrest and the electronics around her started to go on fritz and her body was convulsing very weirdly.

“TOMMY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?” Iris asked horrified as Joe was holding her.

“Her powers are fighting the blood loss…” Cisco said in awe.

“I thought she was an Elemental Guardian, like elements and stuff.” Iris asked confused.

“She was turned into a Guardian after she died on top of the Nemeton, magic brought her back in her first life and made her get reborn again, Iris, and because of her lineage as a Petrova she had very old magic that laid dormant in her for this lifetime. That magic just woke up…or at least we are seeing it now acting up because I always thought how Ash was able to jump without getting sick or any other symptoms. She’s a Traveler.” Tommy spoke in awe as he stepped away from his fiancé and they watched how blood particles started floating and gravitating towards Elena’s open wound.

Suddenly an earthquake started happening once Elena’s convulsing made her hand jerk and an entire stone wall emerge from the ground, the water particles from the water glasses she had offered the Mystic Falls’ gang started floating too and going towards Elena, wind picked up out of nowhere making the glass windows shattered at its strength and then the screen caught fire as her left hand jerked and fire emerged from her hands making the screens caught fire.

“She never done that before!” Ralph exclaimed horrified and shocked.

“She did twice, she had told me when Slade was torturing her and Oliver on the ship, she conjured fire and melted the chains then confused a water snake to hit Slade and then used metal bending to make an entire wall from the ship to fall on top of him and then Oliver stab him in the eye. That was the second time, the first time she did back in her past life after I and her were captured by a terrorist organization in Riyadh and they executed her fellow marine Lance Corporal Jeremy McStevens since he refused to help us save four terrorists’ lives, she lost it…she killed the entire organization with her powers saving an entire village in the process, everyone lied and said it was team effort but we all knew it was her, FBI made her a weapon and she used it to save girls her age and younger from being sold off. It’s her defense mechanism…” Tommy said serious and a little sadden as Ralph looked horrified at Tommy and then at Elena’s convulsing body.

“Is she in pain?” Jeremy’s voice his voice shocked and horrified made them turn and acknowledge the Mystic Falls gang.

“Beyond imagination but there’s nothing I can do to help her, the best thing I can do is let the elements heal her, like it should happen. Then I’ll be there for her and our son.” Tommy said serious and suddenly another earthquake happened and the stone wall disappear back down and all the blood, water and fire stopped and everyone watched as the open wound had healed itself and the screens were working again, the only things not fixed were the empty glasses and the windows.

Klaus watched and heard everything from the shadows and remembered how simplified Elena had made them sound, she didn’t sound detached from that life time, quite the opposite actually, but she never let him or Elijah fathom the actual measure of horrors she’s been through before this lifetime.

Jenna and there rest Mystic Falls gang took this moment to see the scars and tattoos Elena was sporting.

“Where did she got those scars?” Jenna exclaimed in accusatory tone.

“Five years in Lian Yu and a year in Hong Kong.” The voice of Lyla Michaels made them all jump and look at her.

“I’m ARGUS Director Lyla Michaels, your niece and cousin had been working for me for the better part of eleven years, she’s my best assassin and agent. Her expertise in combat and weapons from her past with the Marines and the FBI has been invaluable to us and so was her status as deceased.” Lyla said with a hard tone and face but her face suddenly broke and her eyes teared up.

“Is she? Is she dead?” Lyla whispered and automatically Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Klaus from the shadows, searched for a heartbeat but found none.

“Oh! God! She is!” Caroline gasped in horror and everyone looked at the body but then Elena’s gasp of life made Tommy run to her side as she stood up and grasped her belly and then looked worried around her.

Klaus in the shadows was horrified the moment he realized that he couldn’t hear her heartbeat and then flinched at how Elena came back to life and grasped her belly and looked lost around her, it was too similar to Hayley’s labor and Hope’s birth.

“She’s alive.” Tania told Klaus with a reassuring tone.

“Good because she doesn’t deserve not to meet her son.” Klaus said serious and Tania smiled.

“I remembered how grams used to say when she first met you, you were bitter, angry and lonely and oh so blind, you couldn’t see the power you had in those coffins and foolishly searched elsewhere for a power stronger than what you unknowingly had. She was relieved to hear that you had changed so much when Hope was born but sadden that the horrors you went through to make you change that much. She said she was afraid of you at first but with the years she stopped fearing you and sympathized with you, you reminded her of her friend Peter Hale in some ways.”

“He had a daughter and his older sister erased her from his mind, he spent sixteen years going insane not knowing what was missing while there was an itch in the back of his brain, unknowingly his daughter was growing up under his nose…when she was ten years old she went through her first full moon and killed her parents, the trauma made her turn into a were-coyote for six years living in the caves and the wreckage of her foster mum’s car, she killed her younger foster sister and foster mum, her foster dad sent her to a mental asylum once she turned back to human because Scott, her Alpha, command her to. When Peter remembered her he tried to leave her seeing as if his presence in her life brought nothing but bloodshed but he couldn’t bring himself to do that, he lost too much time with her. When grams left for Afghanistan the first time, Malia and Peter went to Paris together in an attempt to rebuild their father-daughter bond. They are doing great last I heard.”

“Grams, never wanted that to happen to you and Hope, so she made sure it never did, she sent a taskforce to New Orleans that put an electrified barrier around the city for five years, invisible to the naked human and supernatural eye but it helped the city heal and from the outside, the taskforce naturalized whatever threat was looming…until the Hallow…they couldn’t do much about that.” Tania said to Klaus as she looked at the ground and Klaus studied her.

His mind was piecing a puzzle in his head, Elena had lived two so parallel lives that at times it was getting scary but from what Elena had told them Peter had become her best friend. Was Elena trying to do the same thing with him?

“She’s trying to get to know you because she can see past the bad things you did.” Tania said in a wise tone.

Elena was gasping and she grasping her belly then looked at Connor…

“Connor, where is he?” Elena asked worried at her fiancé.

“With Ollie, at the NICU, he’s safe. He was born prematurely but he’ll survive.” Tommy said with a small smile and Elena started to cry and then Tommy rushed to her and they kissed and then they were hugging breathing in each others’ scents trying to calm down.

“Thank you all, for everything.” Elena said thankful once she got out of Tommy’s embrace and looked at Ralph, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris and Barry. They all awed and then group hugged.

“Always.” Barry said serious as he started to tear up a bit.

That scene was witnessed by the Mystic Falls gang and got a little surprised.

“What is he?” Damon asked shocked and a little suspicious.

Klaus chuckled because he wanted to know what Barry was.

“Metahuman. I can run faster than lighting.” Barry said smirking and then Damon challenged him by vampire speeding towards him and Barry just extended his hand and stopped him by putting him to the ground he didn’t even broke a sweat and just smirked at him on the ground.

“Cut it out, Bart!” Elena joked and he just winced and then rolled his eyes.

“Klaus, I don’t think we are needed, come back to my apartment I’ll cook us lunch.” Tania said with a kind smile as she unglued herself from the wall of STAR LABS and started walking then Klaus smiled and followed her.

“I’m sorry guys but I need to go to the hospital and see my son, whatever questions you have I’ll answer them in a couple days…I need some time. I’m sorry.” Elena said as she was helped by her fiancé to climbed down the gurney.

“Oh! God! Your surprise baby shower! We never got the chance to do it…Cecile and I were planning it!” Iris suddenly exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.

“It can be a celebratory party this times I managed to carry a fetus to full term and wasn’t murdered.” Elena said with a smile and Connor winced a little but didn’t say anything.

Just then Cisco and Caitlin helped her out of the gurney and then helped her walk to different room and Cisco grabs some clothes from a duffel bag.

That didn’t go unnoticed by Jenna who looked shocked at the bag.

“We always carry extra clothes just in case one of us gets hurt and stays over night at med bay after crime-fighting.” Iris explained as if it was normal.

“Crime-fighting?” Jenna exclaimed shocked and horrified.

“Yeah, Elena ever since she returned from Lian Yu had been helping Oliver clean up the streets in Starling City and then when Barry was hit by lighting and developed speed she was the second person after Felicity to help him, then we learned Lyla, Diggs’ wife, assigned her to us for help. She moved here for awhile and then back to Starling City.” Joe said with a shrug.

“I still can’t understand why she thought it was okay to crime fight instead of coming home?” Jenna asked afraid.

“Because they were my family now and I knew if I came back, what I tried to prevent from happening with Klaus and ensure bloodshed.” Elena suddenly said as she limped with Caitlin’s help and then Connor rushed to help her towards the wheeling chair Cisco brought at some point that went unnoticed by everyone.

“I’m sorry guys I’m going to apologize for not being there for you and using my powers to help you fight this but if I was, I wouldn’t have learned how to use my powers in this life, not to this extend and Klaus would have go on and killed hundreds of people instead of the twenty people he did kill. And don’t worry I found their families and sent them money from my paychecks anonymously and I went to their funerals by time traveling. But I’m not sorry for everything you went through because what you did make you to better version of yourself.” Elena said as she sat on the wheel chair and Tommy waited for Elena’s adorable “it’s okay smile” at his way.

And she did once she finished her sentence and Tommy wheeled her out of STAR Labs while she waved at everyone.

STAR Labs gang were all smiles and gathering their stuff to go to the hospital while Mystic Falls gang were looking lost around them confused and lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? Do you think it needs a 2nd chapter?
> 
> I believe it needs one more to conclude so I might start writing it.
> 
> I hope you liked it and I can't wait for your reviews!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
